El Gran Jefe
by Ruripaki
Summary: Arnold ha descubierto la verdadera identidad del Gran Jefe, ¿qué hará ahora? EL CAPÍTULO FINAL: ¿quién es el asesino?
1. Ajustes

Este es mi primer Fic, así que si no les gusta... dejen rewievs, y si les gusta... también dejen rewievs. (Je, je, je) :P

Obviamente Hey Arnold no es mío. 

**Capítulo 1: Ajustes**

sabrás ocultarte bien

y desaparecer entre la niebla,

entre la niebla

(soda estereo)

La figura camina raudamente hacia un edificio gris. La lluvia cae incesantemente, mojando a todos como lágrimas inacabables.

Toca tres veces. El corazón le deja de latir por tres segundos. Un hombre enorme entreabre la ventanilla, lo mira y le pide la contraseña. Él apenas la musita, pero el gigante logra escucharla. Abre la puerta con mucho sigilo.

- Sigue derecho hasta llegar a la sala. Allí te espera.   
- Gracias.   
Camina con mucho temor. La vida se le va en la entrevista.   
- Has llegado muy puntual.   
- Sólo cumplo con sus órdenes.   
- Si fuera así no estarías en este aprieto.   
- No sé de lo que me habla.   
- Ambos lo sabemos.   
El negro telón le impedía ver a su interlocutor. Nadie sabía de quién se trataba, sólo que daba las órdenes y todos le temían por su fiereza.   
- No quisiera que llegues tarde, será mejor que te marches. 

Una gota gruesa surcó su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y salió del edificio. Me va a matar, piensa, lo hará en cualquier momento. No debí meterme con ÉL. Toma un taxi y le indica el lugar. si ya todo está perdido, al menos todos sabrán quién es, piensa mientras estruja sus manos. Paga la tarifa y sigue su última ruta.

Abre la puerta de una habitación de hotel. La mujer voltea y se sorprende de observar su demacrado rostro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ya me empezaba a preocupar.   
- Lo sabe, lo sabe todo.   
- Entonces no debemos perder tiempo. Dame la información que me prometiste.   
- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Todo se fue a la mierda!   
- Cálmate, debemos desenmarcararlo, y tú tienes la información que necesitamos. Nadie sabe quién es excepto tú.   
- Tienes razón... debo calmarme... te diré quién es...   
- Bueno, vale   
- En primer lugar tienes que saber que ÉL es...   
No tuvo tiempo para más. La bala fue precisa y silenciosa.   
- ¿Quién es? ¿dímelo?!!!   
- Es...es...e... 

La sangre brotó de sus labios como una rosa. La mujer se resguardó tras el mueble más cercano y esperó a que todo se calmara. Dos minutos después, salió de la habitación raudamente.Miró al cielo gris, había dejado de llover.

La redacción retumbó con los gritos del jefe. Arnold corrió a ver qué pasaba.   
- Fue ayer. Lo encontraron con una bala en el corazón. Dicen que ni siquiera sufrió.   
- ¿Qué sucede, Gerald?   
- Es sobre Erick, hoy lo llevarán al cementerio.   
- Quieren callarse o los pasaré a la sección hípica, vociferó el jefe.   
- ¿Qué ocurrió precisamente?, preguntó Sid 

- Si lo supiera este diario tendría la noticia del mes, respondió ácidamente el jefe, ahora quiero que vayan dos de los mejores para que investiguen el caso... humm... Arnold, Gerald, quedan a cargo. El funeral será por la tarde, así que podrán ir y me traerán una nota para mañana. Los demás también pueden ir, siempre y cuando hayan terminado con su trabajo. Es todo.

Los amigos se retiraron a sus escritorios antes de que los despidan, o los designen a la sección hípica (que era lo peor). Arnold cogió su taza de chocolate y suspiró.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí? Creo que tres semanas.   
- Era un buen chico, Gerald, no tenía por qué morir.   
- Será mejor que nos esforcemos mucho, viejo, o el jefe nos enviará a entrevistar caballos y viejecitas adictas.   
- No me lo recuerdes, amigo. 


	2. Funeral

**Capítulo 2: Funeral**

_Perdonen por la demora, asuntos tan insignificantes como entregar trabajos y dar exámenes me impidieron continuar con mi loable trabajo (je, je). Dejen rewiews, porfa, quéjense, díganme qué tan mal va la historia, etc, etc. Si por ahí hay alguien que le gusta, también deje rewievs._

El olor a claveles y rosas saturaba el ambiente. Hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro se encontraban alrededor de una tumba, que hab�a sido sellada minutos antes. La tierra fresca aún conservaba algunos contornos del ataúd.

Poco a poco se iban alejando los parientes y amigos del muerto. Los que aún quedaban no salían del estupor de la muerte, llorando sin lágrimas silenciosamente. Arnold y Gerald observaron a una pelirroja que no despegaba sus ojos de la lápida.

- Mira, viejo, me dicen que ella era su novia, y estaban a punto de casarse.   
- Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué tramitaba un préstamo con el banco. Me dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para todos.   
- Sí, la boda iba a realizarse el mes próximo. Mírala, la pobre no ha dejado de llorar desde ayer.   
- ¿Erick no tenía hermanos? Sólo he visto a su madre y un primo suyo que me presentó dos días atrás.   
- Me confesó que era hijo único. Su madre debe estar desconsolada.   
- Pero, ¿quién rayos pudo asesinarlo? y lo más importante ¿porqué?   
- ¿Qué te parece si le preguntamos a su chica? Tal vez sepa algo.   
- Humm... no lo sé, no creo que sea el momento adecuado.   
- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?   
- Tal vez si revisamos sus notas... Recuerdo que el jefe le asignó una investigación secreta, y que sería motivo de un gran titular para el diario, pero nadie sabía sobre qué se trataba.   
- Sí, lo recuerdo. Tengo una idea: tú vas a su casa y yo hablo con la pelirroja, ¿qué te parece?   
- Mi buen amigo Gerald, ¿nunca pierdes una oportunidad? ¿verdad?   
- Vamos, hombre, sólo soy un profesional, tú me conoces.   
- Bueno, sólo te pido que seas muy cuidadoso. Nunca se sabe. 

Gerald sonrió, Arnold siempre precavido. No ha cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pensó. Se despidieron y siguieron los rumbos pactados. Gerald esperó a que su amigo se marche para ejecutar su plan. La pelirroja necesitaba consuelo después de todo.

Arnold llegó a casa de los Patterson. Era grande, con un jardín externo que exhalaba el aroma de rosas mustias. Recordó que alguien en la redacción le había comentado lo encantadora que lucía por dentro, pero terrorífica por fuera en las noches de luna. El chico ensayó una de sus mejores sonrisas y presionó el timbre tres veces. Tras unos minutos de espera apareció una anciana, pequeña y vestida de un luto cerrado. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de recordar su rostro y lo saludó con mucha tristeza.

- Buenas tardes, jovencito, ¿qué se le ofrece?   
- Disculpe que la moleste de esta menera, pero quisiera entrar a conversar con usted unos minutos.   
- Bueno, ahora estoy muy sola así que el tiempo me sobra. Pase por favor. 

La anciana le mostró el sillón en donde debía sentarse, mientras se disculpaba por no tener la casa en orden. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparale un té dejándolo solo en la sala. Arnold revisaba cada fotografía que encontraba. Ninguna parecía delatar tristeza. La anciana llegó a los pocos minutos.

- Siéntese, por favor. Perdone que no le ofrezca más. Mi cabeza ha estado ocupada en todo lo ocurrido y aún no baja de su nube, por eso olvidé hacer las compras de la semana y ...   
- No se preocupe, al contrario, Ud. es muy generosa al invitarme a entrar a su casa.   
- Necesitaba conversar con alguien. Esta noche será una de las más largas para mí y no quería que empiece tan pronto.   
- La muerte de Erick es muy lamentable, sobre todo para quienes compartimos muchos momentos a su lado. No me explico porqué ocurrió de manera tan abrupta.   
- Ni yo tampoco. Sé que pensará que soy una vieja tonta, pero estoy segura de que todo comenzó desde que me anunció que había conseguido otro trabajo.   
- ¿Otro trabajo? ¿en dónde?   
- En un bar, nightclub, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero yo sé que él no andaba en buenos pasos. Hasta cambió mucho en su actitud.   
- ¿Y eso desde cuándo? 

- Desde un par de semanas atrás. Y luego vino esa noviecita idiota suya, no le pude aceptar. Estallé de rabia cuando me dijo que quería casarse con ella. Ayer dijo que hoy se marcharía con ella para no hacerme sufrir ¿se imagina? De todos modos iba a perder a mi hijo, gracias a Dios que no se fue con ella...

Las lágrimas le impidieron continuar. El silencio se hizo pesado. Arnold pensaba en cómo consolar a tan simpática anciana.   
- Perdóneme, pero... todo esto fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para decirle cuánto lo quería. 

- La entiendo, no se preocupe. Hace mucho tiempo perdí a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, y tampoco tuve oportunidad de decirles cuánto significaban para mí. Pero sé que de alguna forma ellos lo sabía, así que Erick también lo sabía. Además, él siempre guardaba su retrato en su billetera.

- ¿Es... es cierto eso?   
- Así es. Por eso muchos ya la conocían antes del entierro.   
- Mi buen Erick...   
- No sé si es aprovecharme de su amabilidad, pero, ¿podría revisar las notas de Erick? Le presté algunas y las necesitaré para un artículo.   
- No se preocupe. Su cuarto está en el pasillo, es el segundo a la izquierda. Disculpe que no lo acompañe, pero me siento un poco mareada.   
- No hay problema. 

Bebió de un tirón su té y caminó presuroso hacia el pasillo. La puerta llevaba colgada dos rosas negras muy frescas, por el olor que inundaba el ambiente. Abrió sigilosamente. La habitación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra. Encendió la luz y descorrió las cortinas. La luz de la tarde era demasiado tenue, así que volvió a cerrarlas. Observó la habitación letamente y advirtió que ningún objeto estaba fuera de su lugar. Revisó el escritorio tratando de no desordenarlo, buscando algún dato revelador. Para cuando pensaba en rendirse advirtió un libro muy interesante: Una antología de Julio Cortázar. Lo cogió, emocionado por el descubrimiento y halló un pequeño papel blanco que servía de separador. Estaba al inicio de Orientación de los gatos. Revisó el papel y leyó dos iniciales escritas con tinta roja: R. W. En el reverso se leía un nombre: Osiris.

  



	3. Osiris

**Capítulo 3: Osiris**

Encontró a Gerald en la redacción. Bebía su primera taza de café del día mientras revisaba algunos papeles revueltos en su escritorio.

-Hola, Gerald¿qué conseguiste?

-Aparte de una severa cachetada, y luego mil disculpas, que la linda niña se llama Melody.

-Eso no será suficiente para la nota.

-Al menos sí para la que se publicará mañana. Ya la tengo lista y quiero que la revises. Sólo por si quieres agregarle algo.

Arnold la revisó minuciosamente.

-Humm... no has mencionado mucho a su madre, parece que no aceptaba la relación.

-Vaya madre sobreprotectora. Yo las conozco, viejo, la mía no ha aceptado a ninguna de mis novias desde la primera.

-La tuya es un caso especial, tal vez no desea perderte.

-Pero todos crecemos y tenemos que independizarnos algún día ¿no lo crees?

-Claro, siempre que no te apresures. Toma las cosas con calma.

Ambos sonrieron. Arnold le devolvió la hoja de papel.

-Gerald, necesito que me digas qué significa Osiris.

-Es una constelación muy famosa.

-No, me refiero a si es un nightclub o un pub.

-Osiris, Osiris... Sí, cómo se me ha olvidado, es el lujoso nightclub que se encuentra en la calle principal. Hace unos días, Eugene hizo una nota al respecto ¿no la recuerdas?

-Es cierto, sobre cierta cantante de voz muy melodiosa.

- Y muy hermosa.

-¿Dónde está Eugene?

-En la oficina del jefe, hace diez minutos que no sale.

-¿Lo estarán torturando?

-Esperemos que salga vivo. ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre Osiris?

-Es confidencial. Te lo diré luego.

Eugene salió de la oficina. Tomó su chaqueta negra y su taza de chocolate en forma de oso.

-Eugene¿qué pasó? Nadie demora tanto tiempo en esa oficina.

- ¡Arnold! Creí que no vendrías hasta mañana. Hoy llegó una carta para ti, creo que es de Lila.

-¿Lila?, amigo no te demores en dármela entonces.

Eugene abrió uno de sus cajones. Revolvió unos papeles y le entregó un sobre perfumado.

-Vaya, viejo, tu chica sí que es extraña. Se ausenta varios días de la ciudad sin avisarte y luego te envía una carta.

-Vamos, Gerald, sabes que su trabajo es muy duro. Ella no sabe cuándo la llamarán o cuándo será su próxima presentación.

-Es bailarina de ballet, Arnold, no espía o detective. Yo creo que esa chica no es sincera contigo.

-Bueno ¿para qué me buscabas, Arnold?

La pregunta fue atinada, la discusión se estaba sobrepasando de los límites de cordura.

-Eugene, quería preguntarte sobre Osiris ¿qué recuerdas de tu visita a ese nightclub?

-Humm... Es un lugar muy exclusivo, necesitas de una invitación de algún socio para entrar allí.

-¿Qué ¿y cómo lograste ingresar allí?

-Secreto profesional que no puedo revelar.

-Vamos Eugene, necesito entrar.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Tengo una corazonada, no puedo decirte más.

-Bien, tengo dos invitaciones firmadas por un amigo mío. Si les pones la fecha, ya estás adentro. Recuerda no llevar grabadora o cámara fotográfica. La gente que frecuenta el lugar es muy susceptible, cualquier provocación hará que salgas de forma sumamente dolorosa.

-¿Gerald ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro, socio, estamos juntos en esto ¿o no?

Arnold movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Eugene sacó un sobre elegante de un folder marrón y se lo entregó.

-No olvides ir lo más elegante posible.

-Eugene, amigo, aún me remuerde la curiosidad ¿qué tanto hacías en la oficina del jefe?

-Gerald, siempre tan curioso. Sólo le daba unos masajes, tú me entiendes.

No contestó. Eugene le guiñó el ojo y se fue a la cafetería a conseguir un poco de chocolate caliente. Arnold guardó el sobre en su casaca azul.

-Gerald, nos vemos a las 10pm en el local. No llegues tarde que entro sin ti ¿vale?

-Vale

-Ah! lo olvidaba ¿qué más te dijo la pelirroja?

-¿Melody? Pues no mucho. Ellos se iban a fugar hoy a Miami, y allí se casarían. Inclusive tenía las maletas de ambos listas para partir mañana, hasta que se enteró de su muerte. Estaba tan triste que no las desempacó, las tiró en el fondo de su armario. Lamentable historia¿no lo crees?

-Hay algo que no me convence¿con qué dinero pensaban hacer todo eso, si el crédito apenas los pidió hace unos días, y ayer dijo que aún estaba en proceso?

El lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra. El telón negro impedía conocer al interlocutor.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Aún no JEFE, pero estamos muy cerca, se lo aseguro.

-¡Inútil! Tienes sólo una oportunidad más, si fallas te atienes a las consecuencias.

-Por favor, no me mate, le prometo que tendrá esas notas para hoy.

-Eso espero. Ya vete, me enferma contemplar tu rostro lleno de miedo.

-Sí, como Ud. diga.

Caminó casi sin darse la vuelta. Nadie lo había visto, pero su palabra causaba terror en todos los que lo conocían. Si ese traidor no se hubiese llevado la información esencial, no estaría en el aprieto que tanto lo desvela. Tratar de chantajear al JEFE fue el mayor error de su vida, eso se paga caro, muy caro.

Arnold llegó puntual al a cita. El lugar era muy lujoso desde fuera, así que se imaginó que adentro lo sería más. Gerald tocó la bocina de su auto tres veces, cinco minutos después.

-Arnold, espérame un momento, estacionaré esta preciosidad.

-Ok.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto de autos lujosos. Gente muy elegante bajaba con sumo cuidado para no estropearse la vida.

-Es hora de entrar, Gerald.

-Me dirás ahora porqué es tan importante.

-Todo a su tiempo, no seas impaciente.

Le entregaron las invitaciones al gigante que cuidaba la puerta. El chico no era muy listo, porque no encontró error en ellas. Gerald suspiró e ingresaron a un salón sobrio y excesivo a la vez. El casino estaba repleto de jugadores empedernidos que llevaban un martini en la mano. Un mozo les ofreció una copa a cada uno y siguió su camino, tratando de no tropezar con la multitud.

-A esto llamo yo un lugar exclusivo.

-¿Has visto la cantidad de ricachones que juegan aquí? Es sorprendente, Gerald.

-Sigamos, tal vez salude a alguien.

-No te hagas ilusiones.

Un mozo se acercó y les preguntó si querían ir al salón central. Ambos asintieron y el muchacho los condujo al lugar. El esplendor los enceguecía, el espectáculo era delicioso.

-Señores, les invito a conocer la mejor prenda de este lugar, la voz que ha hecho noticia por muchas semanas. Ocupen esta mesa que pronto aparecerá en escena.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Gerald- moríamos de ganas por conocerla.

-¿Desean algo más?

-Un wisky en las rocas para mí y un martini para mi amigo.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

-¡Gerald¿No te parece excesivo ¿cómo lo pagaremos?

-Arnold¿no leíste las invitaciones? Vienen con servicio incluido, es la forma de enganchar más público. Así que, me parece que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón.


	4. Lady Butterfly

**Capítulo 4: Lady ****Butterfly**

La luz se encendió en el escenario. El salón estaba saturado de una suave tonada, que la llamaba. Su voz sensual apareció antes que su hermosa figura.

_Me lo dijeron mil veces_

_pero nunca quise poner atención_

_cuando llegaron los llantos_

_y estabas muy dentro de mi corazón_

Recordaba la sensación de la primera vez que pisó aquel lugar. Tan sólo recordaba...

-¡Helga¿Te imaginas que dentro de unos minutos saldré a cantar? No puedo creer que esté sucediendo.

-Ya basta, Phoebe, no te emociones tanto, no es la gran cosa.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no los sorprenda. Tengo miedo, Helga, mucho miedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Phoebe? Eres la mejor, eso no lo dudes nunca.

-Recuerda que nadie me contrató antes.

-Pero en este lugar sí lo hicieron, así que no es momento para tonterías. Hoy saldrás a demostrarles a todos lo buena que eres. Después de hoy todo cambiará para bien, sólo debes confiar en ti.

-Gracias, Helga, tienes mucha razón. Les demostraré quién es Phoebe.

Las luces, cómo ciegan las luces, dan tanto poder.

Porque sin ti la casa es una embajada

un pasillo de un tren en madrugada

un laberinto sin son ni vino tinto

un éxodo de oscuras golondrinas.

Entonó varias canciones más y desapareció bajo el telón. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El mensajero le entregó una nota. Helga no vendrá, pensó. Tomaré una copa y luego me iré a casa. Es extraño pero creo que vi a dos personas conocidas. Mejor me relajo.

-Excelente voz, hermoso cuerpo, es toda una muñequita, hermano.

-Es muy bella, hay que reconocerlo

-perfecta diría yo, viejo, no existe mujer perfecta como ella y créeme, conozco a fondo el tema

-¿el don Juan enamorado? eso es divertido

- No lo es, viejo, y voy a conquistarla

-concéntrate en porqué estamos aquí, Gerald, no te distraigas.

-Ok, ok. ¡Hey, mozo!

-Ya voy... ¿señor?

-¿Sid¿qué haces aquí?

-El trabajo de periodista no es muy rentable ¿sabes?

-¿el jefe sabe que trabajas aquí?

-sí, y está contento porque cree que puedo encontrar grandes noticias aquí.

-¿Sabías que Erick trabajaba aquí?

-Sí, Arnold, muchos lamentaron su fin trágico. No puedo conversar cuando trabajo o me despedirán. Por favor, qué desean servirse.

- 2 martinis por favor

- en un momento se los traigo

El muchacho se marchó un poco nervioso. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con las bebidas.

-¿Sid?

-Sí, Gerald

-¿Quién es la hermosa chica de la máscara de mariposa?

-Lady Butterfly

-Llévale lo mejor de la casa, de mi parte

-Imposible, Gerald, nadie se acerca a ella, nadie la molesta, nadie más que su agente y seguridad. Te advierto que sus guardaespaldas sólo entienden el lenguaje de los puños. Ahora me voy o me despiden.

-Una cosa más, Sid¿conoces a alguien con RW como iniciales?

El chico enmudeció. Una gota de sudor surcó su rostro.

-No... no... Arnold, no conozco a nadie con esas iniciales.

-Gracias, Sid, eso es todo.


	5. R W

**Capítulo 5: R.W.**

-Les advierto que el Gran Jefe es el peor malandrín de mala madre que ha existido. Es muy astuto e imprevisible.

El jefe había llegado algunos minutos antes, cuando la función principal finalizó. Su presencia les sorprendió muchísimo.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, jefe¿porqué llega a estas horas?

-Aquí me puedes llamar por mi nombre, Arnold

-Como Ud. diga, Curly

-me gusta llegar para ver a la verdadera figura principal, a quien era la más admirada por todos hasta unos mese atrás.

-¿a quién se refiere?

-Pues a Princess

El camerino está inundado de su perfume. Se retocó los labios esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lucía perfecta. Golpecitos en la puerta la arrancaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién será?, pensó.

-Pase

-Buenas tardes, Princess.

-Pero... ¿Harold?

-vengo de parte del Gran Jefe, tiene desagradables noticias para ti

-¿A qué te refieres?

-desde hoy serás parte de la función de despedida

-¿qué? no pueden hacerme esto, soy la estrella del show

-Ya no más. El Gran Jefe ha dispuesto una nueva figura que llevará este lugar a la cima, algo que no has podido lograr hasta hoy.

-¿Y los lugares repletos de público¿y los grandes ingresos desde que se creó este lugar? TODO ha sido gracias a mí¿acaso ya no lo recuerda ese bastardo?

-El Gran Jefe está satisfecho de tu labor, pero ha encontrado una verdadera mina de oro que no piensa perder.

-¿Y me dejará a mí en la calle?

-no, porque es una persona altruista no lo hará. Por eso estarás en la función de despedida

-Eso es mucho después de la principal

-así es

-NADIE se queda después, cantaré para las sillas

-Tómalo o déjalo

-Maldición, te odio, lo odio, los odio a todos!!!

El gigante se marchó. La chica estrelló un jarrón contra la puerta. Las lágrimas deshicieron su perfecta máscara. Los odio, los odio, siguió pensando.

-¿Quién es Princess?

-Cállense, ya sube a escena

Su vestido rojo relampagueó en todo el salón. Los pocos que quedaban hicieron un alto para escucharla.

-_Tengo un corazón que me delata, cada vez que llegas como aparición divina_

-Tiene una voz extraordinaria

-Su rostro me parece familiar, Curly

-Adivinaste, Arnold, es Rhonda ¿la recuerdas?

-se suponía que estaba en Europa. Viajó con sus padres hace muchos años ¿qué ocurrió?

-abandonó a su familia por seguir a una banda de rock de mala muerte que la dejó tirada por aquí. El Gran Jefe la contrató como estrella central pero luego la reemplazó con Lady Butterfly

-¿se puede hablar con ella?

-Claro que sí, Arnold, pero primero iré yo.

-Ok, Curly.

Curly caminó ansioso hacia la mesa de Rhonda, quien ahora bebía una copa de wisky.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella, Arnold?

-¿recuerdas cómo se llama?

-Rhonda Wellingston

-exacto, Gerald, y sus iniciales son RW. ¿Te da alguna idea?

Gracias Saori4 por tu review, pues ya estaba pensando en dejar de publicar, por falta de entusiasmo en el público que sigue mi historia. No te preocupes, seguiré con la historia.

:P


	6. Preguntas

**Capítulo 6: Preguntas**

-Gran Jefe, no quiero fastidiarlo pero ¿porqué lo hace?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿porqué tratarla de ese modo? gracias a ella nuestros ingresos aumentaron considerablemente.

-¿Desde cuándo doy razones sobre lo que hago? Phoebe es nuestra mina de oro. ¿O acaso estás muy interesado en esa princesita?

-Yo... no quise molestarlo

-Vamos, Harold, sé sincero, siempre la quisiste para ti pero ella te ha rechazado un millón de veces.

-No... yo...

-No más discusión, entonces. Si te portas bien tal vez te la dé como incentivo

¿haría eso por mí?

-sabes que sí.

Curly regresó rojo de ira a la mesa. Gritó una serie de improperios y les ordenó tener un informe listo a primera hora. El jefe nunca cambia, pensaron.

-Iré a hablar con ella

-te espero aquí, viejo.

Caminó con seguridad hacia Rhonda. Ella no dejaba de llenar su vaso de wisky.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rhonda.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza, muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Arnold? mucho gusto en verte, déjame invitarte una copa. Es una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Vengo a cubrir un reportaje sobre el tipo de personas que vienen a este lugar. No soy adepto a frecuentar este lujoso palacio. Mis rentas no me lo permiten.

-Ya veo

-¿qué haces tú aquí?

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Miró duramente a su viejo amigo.

-Canto para ganarme algunos dólares. No me preguntes más.

-Ok, no quise ofenderte

-no te preocupes

-pero aún así quiero preguntarte algo¿conoces a alguien llamado Erick Patterson? Es una amigo mío y trabaja aquí

-¿En serio? Pues no recuerdo a nadie de ese nombre

-¿estás segura?

-absolutamente. Me disculparás pero tengo que regresar al escenario. Hasta luego

-Bye

Ambos se marcharon mientras Princess cantaba para las sillas y las mesas que no dejaban de escucharla.

_Ojalá que la lluvia_

_deje de ser el milagro_

_que recorre por tu cuerpo._


	7. Lila

**Capítulo 7: Lila**

Gerald todavía redactaba el informe para cuando Curly llegó a la redacción. Arnold le pidió unas horas más a lo que su jefe aceptó. Todos se extrañaron pues decisiones así sólo se toman muy raramente.

-Hola, Arnold, aquí tienes otra carta de tu novia.

-¿De Lila? que buena noticia. Gracias, Eugene

-de nada, amigo

Eugene seguía entregando la correspondencia cuando se tropezó con una silla pequeña y se golpeó con el surtidor de agua. Tony le preguntó si se había roto algo y él respondió con su clásico "estoy bien". Arnold leyó la carta.

Querido Arnold:

Las funciones en este delicioso país han finalizado, por lo cual regresaré hoy por la noche. Te invito al Le Petit en recompensa por haberte dejado solo estos días. Nos vemos a las 7pm.

No faltes.

Tuya

Lila

-¿Buenas noticias, viejo?

-Excelentes diría yo. Hoy tengo cita así que no cuentes conmigo para nada.

-Espero que te diviertas, pero no olvides el trabajo, Arnold

-Claro.

Ella retornó al edificio, convencida de que podrían quedar cabos sueltos. Revisó la habitación de palmo a palmo pero no pudo encontrar nada que la ayude.

-¡Nada¡Qué frustrante, Frank!

-Paciencia, Lila, paciencia. No olvides que debemos ser precavidos o el Gran Jefe nos aniquilará. Sé que está tras nuestros pasos

-descubriré quién es, eso lo juro por mi padre¡lo juro! Cuando lo tenga en mis manos le haré pagar muy caro su muerte

-cálmate, cálmate

-Un momento, aún no revisamos la casa de su novia. Tal vez ella podría darnos la información que tanto necesitamos

- bien dicho. Buscaré su dirección en la red. Será mejor que regresemos pronto.

-Vámonos.

La pelirroja recordaba constantemente aquella escena. Ella, regresando del supermercado, abriendo la puerta despreocupada de todo hasta que escuchó un crujir de huesos y los gritos ahogados de su padre. La voz, esa terrible voz diciendo "nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias, sabandija, sobreestimar a tu enemigo es tu peor error. Eso se paga muy caro". A continuación, el sonido de dos balazos retumbó en sus oídos. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su padre inmerso en su propia sangre.

-¿Lila¿Lila?

-¿Qué ocurre, Arnold?

-Estabas en otro mundo mientras hablaba¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, claro que no. Solo que me sentí un poco cansada por el viaje, eso es todo.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste ahora?

-No me creerás pero estuvimos en Perú, un país muy bello. Las personas son muy amables con los extranjeros.

-Tal vez te acompañe la próxima vez que viajes.

-Lo deseo de todo corazón.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-sólo si subes a tomar una copa conmigo

-sabes que no me resistiré a ello

El beso se hizo inevitable. Arnold pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron abrazados del lujoso restaurant. La noche prometía ser muy romántica.


	8. Muerto número 2

**Capítulo 8: Muerto número 2**

El teléfono sonó reiterativamente. Arnold miró el reloj y aún eran las 4 am. Lila dormía apaciblemente a su lado.

-¿Aló?

-¿viejo, eres tú?

-¿qué pasa, Gerald?

-ven volando a la redacción, ha ocurrido algo terrible

-¿qué cosa?

-Melody ha sido estrangulada en su departamento. Curly quiere que vayamos de inmediato a cubrir la noticia.

-Voy para allá.

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse. Lila despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?

-Una mujer ha sido estrangulada en su departamento. Tengo que irme.

-¿Quién?

-Melody, la novia de Erick.

El ambiente era desolador. La ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación y quedaban hellas de vándalos que buscaban algo.

-Su dinero no está, lo que indica que los agresores le robaron todo luego de estrangularla

-¿nada más eso falta, Gerald?

-Es todo lo que se sabe hasta ahora. Pobre nena, tenía esperanzas de invitarla a salir este fin de semana.

Un oficial revisó el armario que había sido saqueado violentamente. Dos valijas desbaratadas se asomaban como osamentas abandonadas.

-Mira, Gerald, mira esas dos valijas. ¿Recuerdas lo que ella te dijo?

-Claro, que no había desempacado desde que Erick murió.

-Epa, allí está la respuesta

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Ellos no buscaban dinero, Gerald, sino los apuntes de Erick. Por eso no estaban en su casa, porque ese sería el primer lugar donde los buscarían.

Aún en la cama, ella cogió el celular y marcó el número. La voz contestó sin sobresaltos.

-¿Aló¿Lila?

-¿Tienes alguna noticia?

-Se lo llevaron todo, revisaron el departamento de cabo a rabo y lo desbarataron. Un trabajo de expertos. Ahora la policía cree que se trata de ladrones que la asesinaron por resistirse a ser asaltada.

-¿nada más?

-Por el momento es todo

-no dejes de vigilar, Frank. Bye

-Bye

Arnold y Gerald seguían revisando las valijas hasta que el inspector los echó de la escena del crimen porque interferían con la investigación.

-Viejo, vamos a un café a tomar algo, me muero de hambre.

-Tienes razón, Gerald, necesito poner mis ideas en orden.

El único lugar abierto era un pequeño restaurant muy cerca de allí. El servicio era rápido y eficiente.

-Estamos en la pista, Gerald, de eso estoy seguro

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿No te das cuenta? Erick sabía quién es el Jefe, por eso lo asesinaron. Además, la información estaba destinada a otra persona, alguien quien le daría el dinero suficiente para su viaje, a menos que haya querido chantajear al mismo Jefe, cosa que me parece estúpido.

-Ahora sólo nos toca encontrar al destinatario

-Lo cual resultará un poco difícil

-¿qué haremos entonces?

-Regresar a Osiris. R.W. debe darnos la información que necesitamos. Algo me dice que ella también está en peligro.


	9. Helga, agente

**Capítulo 9: Helga, agente**

-¿Aló? Sí, claro que aceptamos. ¿Esta noche? No hay problema, ella estará lista. ¿A las 9pm? Bien, sólo quiero que su camerino sea el mejor, dado que ella será la atracción principal del lugar. ¿El contrato? Lo firmaremos allá, antes de la función, por supuesto. Hasta la noche, entonces.

Helga colgó el teléfono. Cogió su chaqueta y corrió hacia el departamento. Mientras llegue pronto, mejor. Espero que no lo haya hecho, pensó.

La muchacha era hermosa. Sus rasgos orientales dibujaban su increíble belleza. La tristeza en sus ojos le brindaban un aire de fragilidad. Helga llegó con la respiración agitada, pero abrió la puerta sin problemas. Su amiga bebía indiferente su tercera copa de jerez.

-¡Detente! Deja esa copa sobre la mesa

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa

-pues nuestros problemas se acabaron. Traigo excelentes noticias.

-¿Los llamaste?

-Así es y adivina qué dijeron

-lo mismo que el resto, que me falta experiencia, o mi entonación no es buena

-nada de eso. Hoy cantarás en el mejor night club de la ciudad y serás la estrella principal

-¿en serio, no es broma?

-¿Bromeo yo en estos casos?

-Claro que no. Pero...

Phoebe lloró de felicidad. La rubia se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro. Las lágrimas corrían despacio sobre sus mejillas.

-Perdona... no pude evitarlo

-deja de llorar, Pheebs. Hoy es tu gran noche y no sería adecuado que tu público te veo con los ojos hinchados

-no... claro que no

La chica oriental estrechó suavemente a su amiga. Después de años de amistad y convivencia luchando juntas para subsistir. Helga nunca perdió la fe en su amiga, al contrario, nunca dejó de luchar por ambas.

Helga encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras esperaba su segundo café, observaba a la gente que iba y venía del pequeño restaurant. Miró su reloj con aburrimiento. La paciencia no era su virtud, definitivamente. El muchacho caminaba con cierto temor cuando llegó a su mesa.

-Aquí está su café... señorita

-¡Ya era hora¿No me digas que fuiste a cosecharlo tú mismo?

-No... no, señorita

-Bien, ahora¡Largo!

-Sí, señorita

Esperar la ponía de muy mal humor, pero aún si lo hacía por demasiado tiempo. Probó su café, pero el sorbo se quedó en su boca cuando vio llegar a Arnold y Gerald. Tuvo que escupirlo pues estaba muy caliente.

Realmente no podía creerlo. ¡Arnold, mucho más atractivo que cuando era un niño de 9 años, estaba sentándose en una silla a unos metros de ella! Se sintió paralizada, emocionada. Quizo besarlo como nunca antes, como alguna vez lo hizo cuando era niña, pero algo en su conciencia la detuvo. Lila. Tal vez estén casados. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez, en Hillwood.

Al atardecer, Helga buscó a Phoebe en su departamento. La muchacha había salido al salón de belleza, ya que su éxito no sólo se debía a su excelente voz, también a su radiante figura. La rubia gruñó algo y luego se fue a la ducha, su cuerpo se lo exigía a gritos.

-¿Helga¡Ya llegué!

-¿Pheebs? Estoy duchándome

-bien, sólo quiero decirte que hoy iré sola al club. No te preocupes, sólo que se me ocurrió llegar un poco más temprano. Así tú tienes tiempo de sobra para arreglarte.

-Si eso deseas, está bien por mí. Llegaré en media hora

-de acuerdo. Nos vemos allá

-Ok

Helga entró al club con la naturalidad de siempre. Mientras se abría paso entre los asistentes, se chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Eres un zopenco!

-Lo siento mucho, no me fijé

-tenías que ser un bruto para no hacerlo

-ya le pedí disculpas...Un momento, yo la conozco

Helga alzó los ojos y no pudo creerlo. Arnold también había sido derrivado y se disculpaba con ella.

-¿Arnold, cabeza de balón?

-¿Helga Pataki?

-Nunca cambias, eres un alcornoque

-Tú tampoco, Helga. Te pido perdón. Déjame que te ayude.

Con mucha gentileza, Arnold sujetó a Helga mientras ella se incorporaba.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Helga

-lo mismo digo, Arnoldo

-sigues siendo la misma

-¿qué haces aquí? este no es lugar para personas como tú

-pues resulta que soy un cliente más del nightclub que viene a divertirse

La rubia sonrió. Tamaña respuesta no la esperaba.

-¿Y tú?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de balón. Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan en un lugar privilegiado

-comprendo, suerte por ti

Phoebe salió a escena. Su encantadora voz resonó en toda la sala, cautivando a su público fiel.

-¿A que no adivinas?

-¿Curly vendrá hoy?

-No, nada que ver, viejo. Es algo grandioso.

-¿Lady Butterfly te propuso matrimonio?

-No te burles. Ella y yo salimos a tomar unas malteadas hoy

-¿en serio?

-Sí y te sorprenderás cuando te enteres cómo se llama

-Pues no me dejes en ascuas

-coge bien tu vaso. Es mi pequeña Phoebe

Arnold abrió los ojos como platos. Trataba de entender lo que su amigo le decía mientras lo observaba.

-No es posible, no te creo

-es verdad, la reconocí cuando salimos

-¿cómo le hiciste, eh?

-estrategias de buen conquistador que no te puedo revelar

-Phoebe aquí, tal vez tenga relación con Helga

-ella es su agente

-¿qué?

-sí, mírala, está en esa mesa, custodiada por sus guardaespaldas

Arnold agudizó la vista. La rubia tenía un cigarrillo entre sus manos mientras una copa estaba servida sobre la mesa.

-Es increíble

-¿verdad?

-y sospechoso

-¿a qué te refieres?

-nada, estoy hablando conmigo mismo. Necesito conversar con Helga

-pues creo que es más fácil saber quién es el Gran Jefe antes de que puedas hablar con Helga Pataki

-no lo creas, hace poco me topé con ella en la entrada

-como quieras

Lady Butterfly se sentó junto a su amiga, luego de que la función acabara. Helga sirvió dos copas de vino tinto.

-¿Con quién saliste hoy?

-con nadie, no comprendo tu pregunta

-vamos, Pheebs, ambas sabemos que hoy no llegaste tan temprano como me dijiste

-claro que sí, Helga, puedes preguntárselo a Michelle. Ella me vio entrar

-sabemos que no me dirá la verdad. Sólo quiero que estés segura de lo que haces y, sobretodo, tengas mucho cuidado. Un error y lo que has logrado hasta ahora se puede ir al tacho.

-No te preocupes, Helga, todo está bajo control

-eso espero

-Mira quién se acerca, cero que lo... ¡claro¡es Arnold!

-¿el cabeza de balón?

Los guardaespaldas lo detuvieron a unos metros de Helga. Arnold intentaba en vano hablar con sus viejas amigas. Lady Butterfly se levantaba para dejarlo pasar, pero la rubia se lo impidió mientras inhalaba su cigarro. El cabeza de balón regresó a su mesa, sin éxito.

-¡Helga! Era Arnold¿por qué me impediste hablar con él?

-no es el momento oportuno

-¡Helga! no te entiendo

-es mejor así

Las muchachas se marcharon muchos minutos después. Cuando Helga abordaba su auto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Puedo conversar contigo alguna vez?

-¿Quién¿Arnoldo?

Phoebe volteó a verlo. Desde el auto le hacía señas para saludarlo.

-Hola Phoebe, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-sí, muchísimo diría yo

-Helga, necesito hablar contigo, por favor

-Ok, pero que sea rápido

Ambos se alejaron unos metros del auto. Helga estaba muy nerviosa por aquel encuentro.

-Sé que debes irte, así que ¿puedes darme tu número telefónico? Para salir alguno de estos días y charlar. No puedo explicártelo ahora.

-Ok, te lo daré con la condición de que no se lo entregues a otra persona. Sabes a quién me refiero

-¿Gerald? No, claro que no ¿Cómo supiste que él está aquí?

-Porque han sido inseparables toda la vida, por eso supuse que aún son amigos

-así es

-toma, este es mi número. Ahora, lárgate.

-Hasta pronto.


	10. Cena para dos

> Después de mucho tiempo he regresado y con las baterías recargadas. ¿Quién es el Gran Jefe? Bueno si sigues el fic atentamente podrás descubrirlo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, y especialmente a Mr. Orange. Sin más que decir, aquí va :P
> 
> **Capítulo 10: Cena para dos**
> 
> "Why she had to go?
> 
> I don´t know
> 
> she didn´t say"
> 
> "I believe in yesterday"
> 
> _Yesterday_
> 
> The Beatles
> 
> Arnol redactaba los últimos sucesos. Encuentros inexplicables, muertos sin resolver. Nada parecía tener lógica, pero temía que todos estén ligados de alguna manera. Incluso su entrevista a R. W. no fue normal dentro de lo que el término significa en sí mismo. Todo parece envuelto en un velo de misterio. El Gran Jefe es el maldito bastardo que inició todo. Por otro lado, el reencuentro con sus amigas le traía cierta satisfacción. Y también romance, basta con ver a Gerald que parecía en las nubes útlimamente. El amor.
> 
> Observaba ansiosamente el número de Helga. La familia Pataki había sido exitosa en el pasado hasta la muerte del padre, Bob Pataki. La noticia en los diarios indicaba que se trataba de un posible asesinato, pero la policía no pudo resolver el caso. No se volvió a hablar de los Pataki nunca más.
> 
> Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número frenéticamente. Los recuerdos de Hillwood se agolparon en su mente. La voz al otro lado de la línea lo despertó.
> 
> -¿Helga?  
  
-ella habla  
  
-soy Arnold  
  
-¿Arnoldo?  
  
-Sí, te invito a salir esta noche, ¿te parece a las siete?  
  
-un momento, revisaré mi agenda... siete de la noche... no, no tengo nada a esa hora. ¿En dónde nos vemos?  
  
-en el Styles, es un excelente restaurant  
  
-perfecto  
  
Phoebe encontró a su amiga arreglándose con sumo cuidado. Helga lucía un elegante traje negro.  
  
-¿A dónde vas tan exquisitamente vestida?  
  
-sólo a reunirme con una vieja amiga  
  
-¿y es tan mportante que te pones ese vestido nuevo?  
  
-¿qué es esto, un interrogatorio?  
  
-vamos, Helga, somos amigas, las mejores, puedes contarme tu secreto  
  
-saldré con el cabeza de balón  
  
-¿en serio? fantástico  
  
-sí, vamos a cenar al Styles  
  
-es un lugar muy exclusivo, me suena a romance  
  
-no digas tonterías 
> 
> La rubia miró su reloj. Aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a su cita. Phoebe la aqyudó a terminar de arreglarse. Se despidió de su amiga. Subió a un taxi, tratando de doblegar sus nervios.
> 
> El teléfono sonó tres veces. Arnold contestó de mala gana, pues se vestía presuroso para su encuentro. Lila, al otro lado de la líena, le invitaba a una cena romántica. El muchacho rechazó la invitación e inventó una excusa creíble a su novia. Ella le deseó las buenas noches y colgó.
> 
> Styles era el mejor restaurante inglés de la ciudad. Helga se sentó en la mesa que el mozo le indicó. Pidió una copa de Gin mientras esperaba a su acompañante. Notó que muchas parejas adornaban las demás mesas, acurrucados por el amor. Un gesto de repugnancia se dibujó en su rostro.
> 
> Arnold la observó desde lejos. Los años le habían brindado a esa bellísima mujer envidiables atributos. A su mente llegaron los momentos en que ella y su familia se marcharan de Hillwood, la tristeza inexplicable que eso le había producido. Nunca más supo de ella, sólo el asunto de su padre. El volver a verla resucitaron en él aquellos sentimientos tanto tiempo guardados. Se acercó a ella lentamente, temiendo estropear la deliciosa escena en donde su hermosura resplandecía divinamente.
> 
> -Hasta que apareces, Arnoldo  
  
-hola, Helga  
  
-¿todo bien? tienes cara de susto  
  
-claro que no, sólo estoy asombrado. Luces preciosa hoy  
  
-déjate de halagos y vayamos al grano  
  
El mozo se acercó a ofrecerles la carta del menú. Ambos solicitaron _Filete Mignon_ y una botella de Oporto. Helga encenció un cigarrillo.  
  
-¿Sabes algo de Rhonda? Hace mucho que no la veo  
  
-trabaja en Osiris y claro que la has visto. No me mientas  
  
-eres muy astuta, por lo que veo  
  
-y tú un reportero fisgón. ¿Para qué me quieres?  
  
-¿qué sabes del Gran Jefe?  
  
-¿eres policía ahora?  
  
-algo por el estilo 
> 
> -pues ese sujeto administra el lugar en donde Phoebe trabaja. Nadie lo ha visto jamás, pero es un buen negociante. Siempre paga puntual y en efectivo, no puedo quejarme. Sé que es el malandrín más temible de todos, pero que no es el único
> 
> -¿a qué te refieres?  
  
-¿no lo sabes? eres un mal periodista, entonces. El Gran Jefe tiene un rival, quien le ha declarado guerra a muerte. Es un bicho muy peligroso.. peligrosa debería decir  
  
-no comprendo  
  
-es una mujer quien comanda al otro grupo. Su identidad es desconcida, mas no su frialdad al asesinar a sus enemigos  
  
-¿sabes que eres una gran fuente de información?  
  
-cualquiera lo es para ti ya que eres todo un fracaso. Esa es noticia de media ciudad  
  
-cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo va tu familia?  
  
El rostro de la rubia se endureció. Arnold temía haber cometido una imprudencia.  
  
-Como todas. Mi madre murió hace seis años y Olga vive en España con su esposo. Sé que tiene una niña muy inquieta. ¿Y tus abuelos?  
  
-Murieron hace varios años. Estuve muy triste, incluso deprimido por un mes. Decidí vender la casa de huéspedes y me mudé a esta ciudad. Gerald me acompañó todo este tiempo  
  
-y ahora Curly es tu jefe, ¡es inaudito!. Ese sujeto está demente, no entiendo cómo puede dirigir un diario  
  
-ja,ja, es parte de su encanto  
  
-¿y Lila? ¿se casaron?  
  
-no, claro que no. Hemos salido durante un mes.   
Helga gruñó, molesta por la respuesta. Calló por breves minutos, midiendo sus palabras.  
  
-Nunca pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? 
> 
> Ambos terminaron de cenar. Arnold pagó la cuenta y salieron muy despacio. Helga se sentía muy molesta, y no pudo reprimir un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante. La rubia se dispuso a tomar un taxi. Arnold la detuvo.
> 
> -¿Estás enojada conmigo?  
  
-¿y cuál sería el motivo?  
  
-eso mismo trato de entender  
  
-estoy cansada, me voy a casa  
  
-¿te puedo acompañar?  
  
-No. Tu hermosa novia debe estar esperándote. Yo puedo irme sola.  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-No me hagas enfadar, Arnoldo 
> 
> El taxi llegó oportuno. Pataki subió sin despedirse, dejando a un Arnold confundido. La cena, Helga, sus palabras, todo era una vorágine en su cabeza. El dulce recuerdo de Lila se desvanecía como el hielo bajo el ardiente sol, irrecuperable.
>
>> Muchas gracias YaShi-MGJ, que no me había dado cuenta del error. ¡Y eso que me había pasado media mañana corrigiendo el capítulo! TT
>> 
>> Prometo poner más capítulos, que ya los tengo escritos sólo me falta tipearlos XD. Gracias por los rewievs y espero que sigan leyendo el fic.
>>
>>> 


	11. Cita a ciegas

**Capítulo 11: Cita a ciegas.**

"Andábamos cas ia dos metros del suelo

limpios y guapos caídos del cielo"

_Ni una maldita florecita_

"Susy espera junto a la ventana

con los labios sin pintar

tal vez ésta sea una de esa noches

en que todo sale mal

_Pulgas en el corazón_

Cristina y los subterráneos

La mañana era muy gris. Una tenue lluvia caía lentamente. El hombre llevaba una maleta muy pesada e iba dejando sobres en varias puertas. Dejó una especialmente sellado y lo metió bajo la número 77

Phoebe salió del departamento muy temprano. Un viejo amor la había citado en un café exclusivo para tomar el desayuno juntos. Se sintió aliviada cuando cerró la puerta y Helga aún dormía. La cita era demasiado importante como para demorarse dándole explicaciones. El taxi la llevó rápidamente. Cuando bajó, observó un hermoso Cadillac del año en la puerta. Entró sin preocupaciones.

-Buenos días, pase por favor   
La simpática mesera le indicó una mesa apartada especialmente por Gerald, quien la esperaba con un ramo de rosas entre sus manos   
-Muchas gracias, señorita. Buenos días, Gerald   
-Muchísimas más buenas son ahora que has llegado, mi bella dama.   
Phoebe sonrió coquetamente. Gerald le entregó el ramo con galantería.   
-Estas flores son para la más bella que he visto en mi vida.   
-Muchas gracias. 

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente. Sus manos empezaron a sudar mientras el corazón se le agitaba en el pecho. El desayuno transcurrió amenamente entre ambos. Las caricias de Gerald a las suaves manos de su compañera lo envolvían en una mixtura de sensaciones confusas, pero agradables. El sol se despertaba con pereza en el cielo.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro ingresaron al establecimiento. Recorrieron con la mirada todas las mesas antes de acercarse a una en especial. Sorprendieron a Gerald besando a Phoebe.

-Buenos días, Lady Butterfly   
-Buenos días, caballeros, ¿qué se les ofrece?   
-Tiene que venir con nosotros   
-un momento, la señorita vino conmigo   
-a un lado, gusano, este no es asunto tuyo   
Los hombres mostraron metrallas cortas que guardaban en sus sacos. Gerald quiso levantarse de su asiento pero Phoebe se lo impidió, mostrándose muy asustada.   
-El Gran Jefe nos envía a recogerla, señorita. Usted sabe que sólo cumplimos órdenes.   
-Comprendo. Iré con ustedes.   
-Phoebe, ¿qué estás diciendo?   
-Lo siento, Gerald. El desayuno fue muy agradable.   
Phoebe cogió su ramo pero uno de los hombres se lo arrebató, lanzándolo al suelo.   
-No puede llevar nada, por su seguridad. Tal vez contenga algún tipo de explosivo o veneno.   
-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Jamás le haría daño a esta hermosa criatura!   
Una bofetada cayó sobre el rostro del periodista. Phoebe lanzó un grito agudo, mientras se interponía entre el agresor y Gerald.   
-¡Basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!   
-Señorita Phoebe, no podemos permitir que usted se asocie con extraños, es demasiado peligroso. Sabe que son órdenes específicas.   
-OK. Ahora vámonos o me quejaré con sus superiores.   
-Como usted diga. 

Phoebe se marchó seguida de los dos hombretones. Subieron al hermoso Cadillac del año, observados por Gerald, quien no podía salir de su asombro.

Arnold se despertó con el ruido del teléfono. Cuando alzó el auricular, sintió un click al otro lado de la línea. Alzó los hombros, intrigado por semejante suceso. COgió su toalla y se fue al baño a ducharse.

Mientras desayunaba veía las noticias que no eran muy alentadoras. El misterio del asesinato de Erick ya no aparecía con la frecuencia de antes. Al salir de su casa observó un extraño sobre cuyo destinador no aparecía escrito. Su sorpresa sobrevino cuando lo leyó.

Querido Arnold,

  


¿Realmente quieres saber quién es el Gran Jefe? Puedo darte algunas pistas, pero tienes que ser más precavido que Erick. Debes ir al Hasting Theatre hoy a las 8pm. Lleva el diario de ayer en las manos. 

  


P.D: Ve solo o no aparecer

No tenía firma, lo cual resultaba muy sospechoso. ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez Rhonda. Aunque habló con ella dos veces, en ninguna admitió conocer a Erick o algo más sobre el Gran Jefe. Probablemente cambió de parecer y ahora trate de ayudarlo. Por otra parte, ese malandrín podría estar detrás de él. Pero asistir era trascendente, para despejar dudas, aunque resulte extremadamente arriesgado.

Almorzó con Gerald en una cafetería de la redacción. El muchacho estaba muy preocupado por su novia y por la forma en que aquellos "guardaespaldas" se la llevaron.

-Veamos por donde veamos siempre aparece ese maldito desgraciado. Debemos encontrarlo, Gerald, es más peligroso que un escorpión.   
-Así es, viejo. No sé cómo Phoebe se pudo meter con ese hijo de perra.   
-Y Helga. Ambas peligran sin saberlo.   
-¿Helga? ¿de cuándo aquí te importa tanto?   
Un leve ardor en las mejillas. La lengua que se traba cuando intentaba responder a esa sádica pregunta. Sus manos que transpiran tan sólo de pensar en ella. Qué estupidez.   
-Bueno... ambas... son amigas después de todo, ¿o no?   
-¿Qué te pasa con ella?   
-Nada, Gerald. No nos desviemos del tema, ¿qué has averiguado?   
-Pues Phoebe no me comentó al respecto. Creo que le tiene mucho miedo al asunto y lo evita.   
-Motivo más para alejarla de ese mundo.   
-¿Cómo?   
-No te preocupes, creo que hoy lo resolveré.   
-¿Y se puede saber de qué forma?   
-Es confidencial. Mañana te lo diré, te lo prometo.   
-Como quieras. 

La habitación era demasiado oscura como para distinguir si era de día o de noche. La muchacha ingresó con pasos ligeros, molesta por los últimos acontecimientos. Harold resguardaba la puerta de entrada, impidiendo a los curiosos acercarse.

-¿Porqué diablos me haces esto?   
-Sabemos que es muy peligroso que andes sin protección. Eres la gran estrella y no pienso perderte de ningún modo.   
-Ese no es motivo para entrometerte en mis asuntos.   
-¿Tus asuntos? Poco me importan tus asutnos, mi querida Phoebe. Tú perteneces a este lugar, te guste o no. Muchos saben que sin ti esto no sería lo mismo. Además, estamos en plena guerra y sé que la perra esa te sigue a todos lados. Planea asesinarte.   
-Entonces, ¡renuncio!   
-Tu contrato no te lo permite. No olvides que nos perteneces por dos años más.   
-Eres un ser insensible. Has cambiado demasiado, ¿lo sabes?. Me aterrorizas.   
-Pero soy mucho más fuerte. Vuelve a tu departamento de inmediato. Harold y Stinky te resguardarán. Ah! No intentes escapar. Podría ser muy peligroso para tu amigo. 

Phoebe salió más furiosa que antes. Harold la siguió de cerca, mientras que Stinky la esperaba en la limosina negra. Harold la ayudó a subir, cortésmente. El auto se deslizó hacia la calle sin mucha prisa. El Gran Jefe caminó por la habitación molesto por la conversación. Encendió su cigarrillo mientras descorría el telón para ocultar su identidad.

8 pm. Arnold asitió puntualmente siguiendo las exigencias indicadas en la carta. Sacó un caramelo y se lo introdujo a la boca mientras observaba a la gente que pasaba cerca de él. Jugueteó con el periódico durante quince minutos hasta que apareció un hombrecito con una gabardina marrón. Se acercó a él con cautela.

-¿Arnold? Sígueme sin hacer preguntas. Este lugar no es seguro.   
-OK 

Caminaron dos cuadras abajo. La calle estaba casi a oscuras pues el alumbrado era deficiente. Ingresaron a una cantina llena de ebrios que jugaban a los dados. Ninguno le prestó atención a su presencia. El hombrecito continuó hasta llegar a una habitación muy pequeña. El foco proyectaba una luz muy tenue.

-¿Quieres la información?   
-¿quién eres tú?   
-soy yo quien hace las preguntas   
-está bien. Sí, necesito la información que tengas   
-bien. Te advierto que no te gustará saberlo.   
-Es muy importante para m   
-¿traes dinero? 

Arnold enmudeció. No estaba seguro de traer lo suficiente pues con la prisa olvidó que en estos casos el dinero era imprescindible. Controló sus nervios para no perder la calma.

-S   
-te costará $500 todo el paquete   
-¿y cómo estoy seguro de su seguridad?   
-somos desconfiados. Ok, sólo tienes mi palabra   
-la cual no me ayuda mucho   
-entonces me iré y te quedarás sin nada   
-no seré el único   
El hombrecito dudó por un momento. Cogió la capucha que lo cubría con nerviosismo y se la quitó.   
-¿Sid?   
-El mismo, ¿ahora confías en mí?   
-por supuesto que sí, pero... ¿porqué haces esto?   
-al igual que Erick, también trato de sobrevivir   
-¿intentó vender la información? ¿a quién?   
-no sé quién era su comprador, sólo que el Gran Jefe lo descubrió antes   
-por eso necesito deshacerme de esto, antes de que haga lo mismo conmigo   
-¿sabes quién es Él?   
-no, pero estoy en la pista   
-¿y qué dicen los documentos?   
-lo necesario para incriminarlo. Si no puedes pagarme hoy, te doy plazo hasta el viernes. Necesito desaparecer.   
-¿Viernes? Son dos día, no sé si podré hacerlo   
-Arnold, por favor, debes hacerlo. Mi vida se va en ello   
-Ok. Te daré $200 de adelanto. Pero para el viernes debes tener algo más, ¿comprendes?   
-¿Más? ¡estás loco!   
-entonces no te pagar   
-Está bien, está bien. Te lo prometo. Nos veremso en el viejo edificio Rosse, a las 9pm   
-De acuerdo 


	12. Sid, doble agente

**Capítulo 12: Sid, doble agente**

"Ella, se desliza y me atropella

y aunque a veces no me importe

sé que el día en que la pierda

volveré a sufrir"

por ella

_Alejandro Sanz_

-¿Aló?   
-¿Lila? Habla Frank   
-dime 

-tengo excelentes noticias para ti. Hay un informantee que está dispuesto a entregarnos los datos hoy a las 9pm en el mismo lugar

-¡Idiota! No puedes revelarme tal cosa mediante el celular, ¿acaso no temes que lo interfieran?   
-Perdón, Lila, es que no pude esperar   
-Ok, ya lo dijiste de todos modos. Nos vemos en el mismo lugar, no tardes   
-entendido. 

Colgó, enfadada por la estupidez de su compañero. El celular sonó con insistencia.

-Lila, habla Arnold   
-Honey, ¿cómo estás?   
-extrañándote mucho   
-yo también 

-me preguntaba si querrías ir a cenar conmigo esta noche. Tú sabes, cena romántica en un lugar exclusivo, músicos a nuestro lado, ¿te tienta?

-nada podría tentarme más, pero no puedo   
-¿porqué?   
-saldré de gira dentro de media hora a México. Justo mi representante me llamó hace unos minutos. Es una presentación que no puedo cancelar   
-comprendo   
-¿podrás perdonarme?   
-sabes que sí. Buen viaje   
-te traeré souvenirs   
-gracias 

La respuesta de su novia no le sonaba muy convincente, pero resultaba sumamente propicia, pues tendría mucho más tiempo para investigar. Registró su cita con Sid para el día siguiente. Inconscientemente tiró su agenda al suelo. Cuando la alzó, notó que el número de Helga estaba tirado junto a otros papeles muy importantes para él. Tuvo una sensación extraña y agradable al tocarlo. A su mente regresó el día en que él y Helga se despidieron.

(Arnold y Helga de nueve años)   
-¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?   
-¿es cierto que te mudas?   
-eso no es de tu incumbencia   
El muchacho la observaba directamente a los ojos. Un halo de tristeza envolvía aquella mirada.   
-¡Olga! ¡apúrate que nos vamos!   
-Helga, papá, Helga   
-Como sea, ya ven aqu   
-ya voy   
Helga cogió el pequeño maletín que estaba a su lado.   
-Bien, me voy   
-Espera, debo decirte algo   
El chico tragó saliva. Sus manos sudaban escandalosamente.   
-No creas que te odio, Helga   
-¡Helga! ¡Apúrate!   
-Ya voy, ya voy, ¿qué decías?   
-no te odio, Helga. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo   
-¿en serio?   
Su sangre le hervía en las venas mientras su corazón galopaba como caballo desbocado.   
-Helga, yo...   
-habla rápido 

No pudo soportarlo. La cogió de la cintura y la balanceó de tal forma que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los suyos. El resto fue algo que pareció durar una eternidad. Helga lo hizo a un lado, asombrada por lo sucedido.

-Arnold... 

Bob era un hombre de poca paciencia así que se acercó a su hija y la arrastró hacia el auto. Desde la distancia, Arnold hacía adiós con la mano mientras la familia Pataki se perdía en el horizonte.

El teléfono sonó reiteradas veces. Arnold despertó de sus recuerdos, sobresaltado por la violencia del timbrado.   
-Arnold, Arnold, ¿eres tú?   
-Soy yo, ¿quién habla?   
-Sid. Necesito verte esta noche a las 8pm. Trae el dinero que hayas reunido, no importa el monto.   
-¿Qué ocurre?   
-esta línea no es segura. En el mismo edificio, a las 8pm. No faltes.   
-¿Aló? 

Nadie contestó. Arnold cogió el sobre que antes le había dado Sid y leyó hoja por hoja el contenido. Robos, extorsiones, secuestros, todos los delitos conocidos eran parte del curriculum del Gran Jefe. Leyó los nombres de las víctimas, hasta que se topó con uno que le llamó su atención. Mr. Sawyer... Mr. Sawyer... ¿Podría ser el padre de Lila? Lila odia al Gran Jefe demasiado, meditaba, y su padre murió en circunstancias no muy claras. En realidad, ella evade el asunto constantemente. Mr. Sawyer. Siguió revisando las hojas y encontró varios sobre la banda rival, una organización casi tan grande como la del Gran Jefe. La descripción de la líder era la de una mujer con ansias de venganza, como si desease cobrar una deuda de sangre. ¿Venganza? Seguía meditando, ¿podría ser venganza por deuda de sangre? Su corazon latió a mil por hora, ¿podría ser una simple coincidencia?

Helga salió de Osiris rumbo a su departamento. Conducía su Toyota azul enfadada por la inmadura actitud de su amiga. ¿Renunciar? Imposible. No podía creer que Phoebe tomara en cuenta semejante posibilidad después de todo lo vivido. Era una estupidez, sobre todo en este momento, cuando las ganancias se van para arriba, y el negocio va viento en popa. ¿Y todo porqué? Por una idiotez. ¿Acaso el amor le iba a dar de comer? No se puede vivir del amor, es absurdo. Viró a la izquierda, de improviso, muy fastidiada.

Arnold viajaba con un revoltijo de ideas en su cabeza. Conducía a la velocidad permitida para evitarse problemas en su camino al edificio Rosse. Pataki. Mr. Sawyer. Helga Pataki. ¿Lila? ¿existen las coincidencias? Un Toyota azul marino, que iba een sentido contrario se le venía encima. Arnold despertó y maniobrió su auto justo antes del impacto, evitando el choque funesto. Con sorpresa, vio a la otra persona golpeando el árbol con que el Toyota había impactado.

-¡Maldito árbol del infierno! 

Intrigado, se acercó a la conductora. Era Helga Pataki, quien no dejaba de repartir golpes e insultos

-¿Estás bien, Helga?   
-¡Idiota! ¿acaso no ves por dónde conduces? Por poco y me matas, ¡TARADO!   
-¡No fue mi culpa, tú ibas en contra!   
Helga volteó, sorprendida por la voz de su interlocutor.   
-¿Arnold? ¿qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?   
-Recuperándome del susto que me hizo pasar cierta irresponsable   
-bueno, bueno, tal vez tuve algo de culpa   
-¿Qué? Ok, dejémoslo así. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿no te has lastimado?   
La rubia se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada antes de contestar.   
-No... claro que no   
-¿Porqué manejabas así? Estuviste a punto de matarte   
-estaba muy enojada   
-bueno, tuviste suerte, no lo vuelvas a hacer, es muy peligroso   
-lo que digas 

El rubio sonrió, contento sin saber porqué. Helga probó encender su auto, varias veces, sin resultados. Golpeó el volante, cogió su mini bolso, y bajó de su Toyota.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?   
-no tengo más remedio, pero sólo por eso, eh!   
-carambas, no tienes porqué decirlo   
-sólo quiero aclarar las cosas   
-Ok.   
Arnold, galantemente, abrió la portezuela. Helga se ruborizó un poco mientras abordaba el auto, dubitativa.   
-¿Hacia dónde te llevo?   
-Al edificio Tyler   
-no hay problema, pero quiero pedirte un favor   
-¿cuál?   
-¿no te enfadas si primero vamos a otro lado? Necesito recoger algo muy importante antes   
-si es así, prefiero tomar un taxi   
-vamos, Helga, y prometo acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu departamento   
Pataki gruñó. Arnold le rogaba con los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor, eso la enternecía. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.   
-Ok, ok, pero no habrán más desviaciones luego, ¿lo juras?   
-por mi alma   
-te tomo la palabra, cabeza de balón. 

La noche estaba preñada de la clara luz de la luna llena. El edificio proyectaba una imagen fantasmal. Arnold se estacionó a un lado de la acera, frente a la puerta.

-Helga, no te muevas de aqu   
-¿a dónde vas?   
-¿te preocupas por mí?   
-deja de decir idioteces, sólo quiero saber si te demorarás demasiado, porque si es así mejor me voy en un taxi   
-no, sólo es cuestión de un par de minutos, no más   
-espero que sea cierto   
Bajó del auto. La calle estaba totalmente desierta. Un aire frío envolvió su cuerpo. 

El edificio estaba a punto de ser vendido a un anónimo. En su interior, mucho se caía pedazo por pedazo. Arnold siguió caminando a pesar de la oscuridad. Desde lejos notó luz en una de las oficinas, así que resolvió penetrar en ella. Lo más resaltante del lugar era el gran ventanal que tenía.

Sid salió de las sombras, envuelto en su gabán azul. En una de sus manos llevaba una pequeña maleta marrón que escondía con temor.

-Veo que sigues siendo puntual, Arnold   
-hola, Sid   
-¿tienes el dinero?   
-no logré reunirlo todo   
-¿cuánto tienes?   
-$200 es todo lo que poseo   
-está bien, lo tomo   
-¿y lo que me ofreciste?   
-aquí está toda la información, incluyendo... 

No pudo terminar la frase. Una bala entró silbando a la habitación, rompiendo limpiamente el vidrio de la ventana e impactando en el cuerpo del informante.

-¿Estás bien? dime algo   
La sangre le brotaba a borbotones, como un río.   
-No viviré mucho   
-te ayudaré, no te muevas   
-es... tarde... para eso   
-dime, ¿quién es?   
-no es... él...   
-¿entonces?   
-P...   
Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Sid no pudo decir nada más, y calló para siempre. 

Helga se sintió muy inquieta cuando oyó el extraño ruido que venía del edificio. Salió del auto, nerviosa pero decidida a averiguar qué ocurría allí adentro. No pudo avanzar más de cuatro pasos. El culatazo en la nuca fue preciso. Un gigantón la recogió en sus brazos y se marchó.

Arnold continuaba estupefacto con la revelación de Sid. ¿No un él? ¿a qué se refería con P? Corrió hacia el pequeño maletín que aún estaba tirado por el suelo. Cuando lo cogió, el frío de un arma en su cuello le produjo estremecimiento.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La historia empieza a ponerse interesante, así que.. ¡dejen rewievs! :P 

Te agradezco tus opiniones YaShi-MGJ, claro que hago lo posible por subir los capítulos lo más pronto que puedo, pero no tengo mucha experiencia con el html, y a veces me presenta problemas, bueno se hace lo que se puede :P


	13. Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 13: REVELACIONES**

  
- Levántate despacio, muy despacio   
- ¿Quién eres?   
- Nada de preguntas, calladito nomás 

Una silueta apareció del fondo de la habitación. La escaza luz no el permitía observar su rostro. Recogió la maletita y desenfundó una magnum que sumada al anterior, lo apuntaban.

- Bien, parece que todo está aqu   
- ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?   
- Obviamente fue el Gran Jefe, pero está vez ha sido muy oportuno para nosotros.   
- No lo maltrates, Frank, lo necesitamos vivo.   
Arnold reconoció al instante la suave voz al otro lado del magnum. Sorprendido, no podía articular palabra.   
- eres... no... ¿Lila?   
- Mi querido Arnold, siempre tan inteligente. Llévenselo a la camioneta. Estoy segura de que ese perro vendrá muy pronto.   
- Ya la escuchaste, ¡andando! 

La camioneta era de color negro, lo que le permitía camuflarse en cualquier lugar. Arnold fue vendado y arrojado junto a otros objetos que no podía más que sentir cada vez que tropezaba con ellos. Sintió un tibio cuerpo muy cerca a él, llamando su atención. Probablemente sea Helga, pensó, ya que ella me esperaba fuera del edificio. Pobre, tal vez debí dejar que se vaya en un taxi. Soy un idiota.

No pudo precisar cuánto tiempo duró el viaje. Su mente trabajaba sin cesar, buscando alguna lógica. El auto se detuvo. Escuchó fuertes pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Dos manos abrieron la puertezuela de la camioneta, y luego lo sostuvieron en el aire

La habitación se asemejaba a un gran salón de baile. Las manos lo soltaron en medio, cayendo pesadamente. Otras manos le arrancaron la venda   
- ¿Dónde está Helga?   
- Si te fijas bien está a tu lado   
La suave voz provenía desde atrás. Lila iba caminando hacia un sillón esmeralda que se encontraba frente a ellos   
- Helga, ¿estás bien?   
- Interesante, Arnold, nunca creí que te preocuparías por ella   
- ¿acaso estás loca, señorita perfección?   
- Saben, siempre quise conocer la identidad del famoso Gran Jefe, y nunca me di cuenta de que la respuesta estaba frente a mis narices.   
- ¿Porqué mataste a Sid, Lila?   
- Ya te lo dije, yo no lo maté. Frank lo siguió toda la tarde y antes de llegar aquí, Sid estuvo con el Gran Jefe. Supongo que fue él quien lo liquidó pero esta vez fue demasiado confiado. Gracias a ti puedo saber quién es él ¿o debo decir ella?   
- No entiendo   
- Según los informes que le costaron la vida a Sid, el Gran Jefe realmente es una mujer.   
- No lo creo, señorita perfección.   
- ¿a sí? ¿porqué?   
Tragó saliva. Inspiró y vomitó lo que pensaba.   
- Porque yo he estado en la misma habitación que él y su voz era de un hombre.   
- No mientas, Helga,según estos documentos me dicen no sólo es una mujer sino que su padre fue el antiguo líder de la organización.   
- ¡Mientes!   
Lila enrojeció de rabia. Se acercó a la rubia y la abofeteó. Arnold observaba impávido la furia en el rostro de su novia.   
- ¡Déjala! ¡Basta!   
La muchacha la soltó. Un gesto de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba con pasos felinos hacia su novio.   
- Mi buen Arnold. Fiel creyente de mis palabras, de mi escuzas. Nunca sospechaste cuál era mi objetivo cuando estaba a tu lado.   
- Tu padre fue asesinado por el Gran Jefe ¡Tú eres la jefa de la banda rival de ese mafioso! 

- Sabias deducciones, aunque un poco tardías, mi querido Arnold. Pero aún no he terminado de contarles todo lo que tu amigo averiguó. Esta mujer asumió el cargo y mató a todos los que aseisnaron a su padre, ella misma en persona. Una de esas fue mi padre, el que la muy perra asesinó en mi casa. Desde ese día juré venganza. Descubriría quién era y luego le haría pagar muy caro lo que hizo. Ese día ha llegado, finalmente.

- Estás demente, Lila, necesitas un psiquiatra.   
Lila se agachó. Acercó sus labios a los de Arnold y lo besó apasionadamente por varios minutos. Luego, le echó una mirada triunfo a la rubia.   
- ¿No quieren saber de quién se trata?   
La pelirroja se incorporó y se alejó de ambos. Helga estaba furiosa por la escena que tuvo que presenciar.   
- Pues nada menos que un miembro de la familia Pataki.   
Arnold la observaba, intrigado por las palabras de Lila, mientras Helga no salía de su asombro. Lila continuó con su relato.   
- Sí, el más peligroso mafioso de la ciudad es en realidad una Pataki. ¿Sorprendidos? Tal vez no lo suficiente, porque no les he dicho de cuál de las dos se trata.   
- ¡No es cierto, mi padre nunca fue una mafioso!   
- Muy predecible, Helga, pero ambas sabemos que es cierto. Tampoco estuve segura al principio pero luego me convencieron muchas cosas que lo ligaban a la organización.   
- Dilo de una vez, Lila, quién es el Gran Jefe.   
- No desesperes, Mi amor, todo a su tiempo. Como les decía, hoy por fin lograré mi venganza pues tengo algo que esa perra quiere: a su hermana.   
- Ja,ja,ja ¿realmente crees que Olga es el Gran Jefe? es inverosímil.   
- También tuve mis dudas, pero sus constantes viajes a sitios claves de la organización de tu padre me lo han confirmado. Además, sólo tu hermana conocía el lugar donde mi padre y yo nos ocultábamos aquella vez, no hay duda de que es ella.   
- ¿Qué harás conmigo ahora? 

- Por hoy descansarás en una habitación junto a Arnold. Mañana te ejecutaré yo misma e iré enviando tus partes a esa maldita. Luego la mataré y fusionaré ambas organizaciones, lo cual me hará más poderosa. En cuanto a mi querido Arnold, él decidirá si se queda a mi lado o muere. Frank, llévatelos.

_Disculpen la demora, pero por fin pude subir un capítulo. No se preocupen prometo colocarlos de poco en poco. Es que ando un poco ocupada con los estudios :'(_   
_Espero que les haya gustado._   



	14. Corazón descarnado

**CAPÍTULO 14: CORAZON DESCARNADO**

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Bryan Adams

La alcoba era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos personas. Las luces que colgaban del techo recordaban a las utilizadas por los aristócratas ingleses cuando llegaron a esa parte de América, reclamando tierras ajenas. Helga se retorcía las manos, evitando las lágrimas a toda costa, mientras se acercaba al pequeño mueble virreynal. Arnold, sentado en una cama lujosa con acabados italianos, la observaba.

- ¿Es cierto... 

- ¡No! 

Helga se detuvo frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras lo observaban. El muchacho se contuvo antes de articular otra palabra. 

- Ella no lo es, estoy segura de eso 

- ¿y tu padre? 

- Él.. él... 

Las lágrimas corrían lentamente sobre sus mejillas, temerosa de ser descubiertas. Arnold se levantó, impresionado por la escena y caminó hacia ella, para consolarla. 

- ¡Es cierto! Bob fue el líder de esa banda. Mamá y yo no lo sabíamos hasta que empezaron a llegar sobres con videos sobre lo que hacía cuando viajaba. Miriam estuvo muy triste. Luego, lo asesinaron como a un perro y lo tiraron frente a nuestra casa. Miriam y Olga se desesperaron como locas y yo tuve que adoptar una postura fría para sobrellevar las cosas. Cuando estuvimos en el funeral, aparecieron hombres que no conocíamos. Tenían un aspecto feroz. Tuve mucho miedo aquella vez. Dos años después, Miriam murió y Olga se casó con un español. ¡Pero no puedo creer que mi hermana sea una mafiosa, es imposible!

El rubio la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Helga sollozaba libremente, vencida por los nervios. 

- Llora todo lo que quieras para que desahogues todo el dolor que has guardado por mucho tiempo. 

- Gracias.. Arnold 

Pasaron varios minutos. Helga se limpió las lágrimas mientras se soltaba de los brazos del muchacho. Ensayó una sonrisa, hasta que fue perfecta, como nunca antes había mostrado a ningún ser. 

- Tu sonrisa es un poema de Neruda 

- Basta de halagos, Cabeza de balón 

Arnold rió de buena gana, pues las palabras de la chica le indicaban que había vuelto a ser la misma. Helga se acostó en la cama. Su vestido escarlata delataba su hermosa figura. Un movimiento de piernas desnudó parte de sus muslos, revelándola como ninfa. El muchacho estaba abobado por lo que observaba.

- ¿por qué me miras de esa manera, Arnoldo? 

- Yo... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... 

La muchacha pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, acomodándose para escuchar mejor. Arnold se sonrojó mientras pensaba cada una de sus palabras. 

- He sido un idiota todo este tiempo... 

- eso no lo discutiré contigo, Cabeza de balón 

- sí... bueno... 

- ¿y bien? 

- Haré todo lo posible por protegerte. Pase lo que pase, no importa si se me va la vida en ello pero nadie te hará daño. 

- Dudo que lo logres. Tu noviecita está decidida en eliminarme. 

- No puedo creer que haya sido mi novia una serpiente como ésa, y no tú que eres la única que ocupa mis pensamientos... 

- ¿qué dijiste? 

El rubio estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Las palabras habían salido sin su consetimiento, delatándolo totalmente. 

- Eh... yo.. 

- ¡repítelo! 

- Lila es una serpiente 

- ¡no! eso no, lo que dijiste luego 

- eres la única que ocupa mis pensamientos 

- ¿es cierto? 

- sí... muy cierto 

Helga, abrió la boca, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentó al borde de la cama para observar mejor al Cabeza de balón que ahora semejaba a un semáforo humano.

- No te creo. Sólo lo dices porque estamos en una situación muy difícil. Además, es más conveniente que te quedes con esa serpiente, o te matará. Y créeme, odio a los mártires así que no es necesario que des tu vida por protejerme.

- Eso no es ni molestia ni problema para mi. Además... 

- No quiero discutir más. 

Helga se recostó en la cama, cansada de todo. Se acomodó para dormir las últimas horas que le restaban de vida. Arnold se acercó a ella, dispuesto a terminar la conversación.

- No creas que es algo del momento, Helga, esto que siento vive en mí desde nuestra infancia. Cuando te mudaste sentí que me abandonabas a pesar de lo que te había confesado. Lila no ha significado todo lo que tú sí has significado para mí. Aunque no me creas, te amo Helga, más allá de lo que ahora vivimos, más allá de estas circunstancias. Porque te amo haré lo posible para evitar tu muerte aunque tenga que perecer primero.

- Bonito discurso, Arnold. Si me amas como dices, es mejor que te salves, y no te conviertas en héroe. 

Arnold sonrió. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la barbilla tiernamente. 

- Jamás te abandonaré, aunque me maten. Ya te perdí una vez y no volveré a correr ese riesgo. 

- ¿Porqué eres tan necio? 

- Ya te dije, te amo. 

El muchacho se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Desde las rendijas se colaban las primeras luces del día. Miró a todos lados y encontró una vara lo suficientemente gruesa para utilizarla como arma. Helga se incorporó de la cama. Al verlo sopesando el objeto, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Paso a paso se acercaba al rubio, deseaba tocarlo para terminar de creer que no se trataba de un sueño o una pesadilla.

- Mejor quédate en la cama, Helga, estarás más segura all 

Ella lo abrazó. Arnold soltó la vara sorprendido. El silencio duró una eternidad. 

- ¡Ustedes! pronto ejecutaremos a la hermana de la perra, así que vayan despidiéndose. 

Los golpes en la puerta fueron contundentes. Arnold sujetó a Helga de las manos mientras oían pasos que se alejaban de la habitación. 

- Ya vienen por mí, es inevitable 

- No, si al menos lo intento 

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Estaba decidido a todo. Acarició su rostro, temiendo que se volatice en ese instante. Lo besó, rogando a todos los dioses del universo para que ese momento no finalice jamás.

Los dejo en suspenso hasta la otra semana :P XDXDXD 


	15. Ocaso

**CAPÍTULO 15: OCASO**

Minutos después escucharon ruidos que provenían de afuera. Arnold recogió la vara y puso a Helga detrás de él. Una patada salvaje tumbó la puerta, y enseguida varios hombres penetraron en la habitación. El rubio golpeó a varios de ellos, mientras empujaba a Helga hacia la salida. Corrieron hacia la sala, pero los hombres de Lila los cogieron y desarmaron a Arnold. Lila se les acercó, aplaudiendo con mofa.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! Eres todo un caballero, un héroe que defiende a su dama. Me has sorprendido muchísimo, mi querido Arnold. Desde hace unas horas has hecho cosas realmente increíbles.

- ¡Déjala en paz, Lila!   
- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de vengarme? No, claro que no. Si tanto insistes en preservar su vida, tal vez quieras morir a su lado.   
- ¡Mátame! 

- Tranquilo, honey. Además, no puedo matar a la persona que ha hecho tanto por mí. Frank, llévala afuera pero todavía no la mates. Quiero hacerlo personalmente. Harry, muéstrale a Arnold la habitación nupcial, por favor.

- Lila, haré todo lo que quieras si la dejas con vida.   
- Mi amor, lo harás de todos modos, pero gracias por la oferta.   
- ¡No! ¡nooooo! 

Arnold fue encerrado en un cuarto suntuoso. Golpeó la puerta con toda su fuerza, tratando de derribarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo cuando escuchó varios disparos en el salón principal.

- ¡Los hombres del Gran Jefe!   
Lila y Frank corrieron a esconderse tras unos sillones que volcaron a manera de barracas. Ambos disparaban para salvar sus vidas.   
- La maldita quiere recuperar a su hermana, pero no le daré ese gusto.   
- Lila, tenemos que huir. Nuestra gente está siendo reducida y pronto nos capturarán.   
- Todo fue una trampa. Esa desgraciada usó a su hermana de carnada para llegar hasta aquí, Frank. No me iré sin matarla primero.   
- Lila, entra en razón, por favor. Quedarnos aquí es un suicidio.   
- No me importa, Frank. Tal vez muera, pero no me iré sola. ¡Harry! ¡Harry!   
- Señorita Lila, estoy a sus órdenes.   
- ¿Dónde está Pataki?   
- Aún afuera. A pesar de los ataques no la hemos perdido.   
- Perfecto. Quiero que nos cubras las espaldas mientras Frank y yo nos deslizamos hacia allá. Pataki debe morir, recuérdenlo   
- Entendido. 

Lila y Frank corrieron hacia la puerta. Las balas zumbaban como moscas a su alrededor. Frank tiró la puerta de una patada y entraron raudos. El pasillo estaba oscuro, así que caminaron con cautela.

- Frank, ella debe morir, sea cual sea la situación. Prométeme que no permitirás que salga con vida, por favor.   
- Por ti he hecho de todo, Lila, y lo seguiré haciendo. Si ellos te asesinan, te juro que lo pagarán aún en el infierno.   
- Gracias, necesitaba oír eso. 

Siguieron avanzando. La balacera había cesado misteriosamente. Frank fue el primero en asomarse, mientras una metralleta automática le apuntaba por detrás. Lila lo siguió hasta que se percató de la situación, demasiado tarde.

- Despacio, muchachos, o se mueren aquí mismo.   
- Maldición   
- De nada te sirve maldecir, Frank. Tiren sus armas, ahora. 

No tuvieron más que obedecer. En el patio, los cadáveres frescos teñían las losetas con su sangre. El Gran Jefe se acercó a ellos, con una pistola corta entre sus manos.

- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!, ¿verdad Lila?   
- ¿Tú? 

- La misma. Stinky, quiero que elimines a todos los demás, detesto tomar rehenes. En cuanto a Arnold, sáquenlo y llévenlo a un lugar segturo. Harold, tú y yo nos encargaremos de estas bazofias.

Los hombres vestían ternos negros. Todos corrieron a cumplir las órdenes del Gran Jefe.   
- Ah! Lila, Lila. Has sido una gran rival, debo admitirlo. Pero esta vez te sobrepasaste, ¿no lo crees?   
- ¿Me juzgas a mí? tú asesinaste a mi padre. 

- Sabes, tú y tu padre son tan parecidos. Primero, creen que tienen el poder de hacer lo que se les viene en gana; luego, quieren eliminar a la competencia. Y lo más cómico, nunca aciertan a su objetivo, por su estúpida soberbia.

- ¡Perra!   
- Quisiste asesinarme para quitarme mi organización, pero cometiste un fatal error, Lila y eso se paga con la muerte.   
El Gran Jefe se acercó a Lila, y le susurró lo mismo que le había dicho a Mr. Sawyer antes de morir.   
- Nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias, sabandija, subestimar a tu enemigo es tu peor erro. Eso se paga muy caro. 

Lila quiso golpearla con toda su furia, pero el Gran Jefe le conectó su puño en el estómago. Doblándose de dolor cayó al suelo, mientras Frank recibía un fogonazo que lo partió en dos. El Gran Jefe sonrió maliciosamente. Lila alzó la cabeza, las lágrimas ya corrían por su mejilla. Observó cómo el Gran Jefe le apuntaba con una magnum 44 que había sacado de su chaqueta y le disparó varias veces. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos aún en el infierno.

- Vámonos, Harold, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.   
  
_Cada vez se pone más emocionante. Espero no haberlos defraudado y les haya gustado el capítulo. En fin, a mi opinión, Lila murió como debía (sin rencores Will, pero me refiero a la Lila del fic ;). Pero, ¿quién es el Gran Jefe? Eso todavía no se los puedo decir, porque ni yo lo sé :P_   
_Prometo seguir subiendo los capítulos, pero creo que no podré la próxima semana, es que estoy en finales y ya saben cómo es esto :´( Nos estamos leyendo._   



	16. La extraña desaparición de Gerald

**CAPÍTULO 16: LA EXTRAÑA DESAPARICIÓN DE GERALD**

_Las circunstancias y una cierta predisposición de mente me han impulsado a interesarme por tales acertijos y dudo mucho que el ingenio humano lograra construir un enigma de esta clase que el mismo ingenio humano no pudiera resolver aplicándose debidamente a ello_

_El Escarabajo de Oro_

_Edgar A. Poe_

  


Cuando el Gran Jefe y sus hombres retornaron a su guarida, los esperaba un gratificante baño caliente. El Gran Jefe se retiró a sus habitaciones, cansado por la jornada. Mientras se duchaba escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

- ¿Eres tú, Harold? 

Nadie contestó. Se envolvió en su bata y cogió su arma. Se deslizó silenciosamente fuera del baño hacia el recibidor. Cuando estuvo cerca, apuntó al rostro del extraño.

- ¡Qué haces aquí!   
Phoebe irrumpió sorpresivamente. Abrazó al muchacho para protegerlo con su cuerpo.   
- No lo mates, por favor, Gran Jefe.   
- ¿Tú eres el Gran Jefe?   
- Quiero que me expliques qué hace él aquí.   
- Él me acompañó... aquí...   
- Dile la verdad, Phoebe, ahora que sé quién es no le temo.   
- Gerald, por favor..   
- Ah! ya entiendo. Pensanban fugarse, ¿no es así?   
- Sí, y aún lo haremos. Si nos haces algo te denunciaré.   
El Gran Jefe rió a carcajadas por la ingenuidad del moreno. Caminó alrededor de ambos, divertida por la situación.   
- ¿Cómo te fugarás? Vamos, no seas tímido, dilo de una vez.   
- Te advierto que te pudrirás en la cárcel. Si no nos dejas ir publicaré un artículo revelando tu identidad a todos.   
- ¿Cuál es la garantía que tendré de que no lo harás si sales de aquí?   
Phoebe lo vio sonreir con malicia. Las palabras de su novio sólo lo hundían cada vez más.   
- Si lo dejas libre, Gran Jefe, juro que te perteneceré para toda la vida.   
- Calla, Phoebe, que no te retendrá ni un minuto más.   
- Tus amenazas son risibles, Gerald. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo saldrás si mis hombres están en todos lados y yo te apunto con mi arma?   
El moreno calló. Tomó conciencia de su situación y palideció. Phoebe se arrodilló frente a él, suplicando por su vida.   
- Por lo que más quieras, no lo mates. Haré todo lo que me pidas, te lo juro.   
- Tu amigo es muy simpático, Phoebe. No lo mataré todavía, puede serme útil. ¡Harold! ¡Harold!   
El gigante entró. Sacó su arma para eliminar al intruso, pero la voz del Gran Jefe lo detuvo.   
- ¡Alto! Harold, quiero que lo lleves a la mazmorra y lo mantengas incomunicado.   
- ¿No quiere que lo elimine? es un roñoso periodista y podría traerle problemas.   
- No, quiero que viva lo suficiente hasta que me sea útil. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo necesitaré más adelante.   
- Como ordene, Gran Jefe   
A empeñones, Gerald fue conducido a una de las pequeñas y malolientes carceletas que estaban en el sótano. Phoebe se incorporó, llorando como una Magdalena.   
- Prométeme que no lo matarás.   
- Eso no lo puedo hacer, Phoebe, empezando porque tú me traicionaste.   
- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname.   
- Lo voy a meditar. ¡Stinky!   
- ¿Sí, Gran Jefe?   
- Llévate a la suite y coloca dos hombresa armados en la puerta. Desde ahora no saldrá por ningún motivo, a menos que sea su hora de cantar. No la dejen sola nunca, ¿entendido?   
- Perfectamente   
- En cuanto a ti, Phoebe, debes saber que sólo perdono una vez. Aprovecha tu oportunidad y no vuelvas a provocarme, ¿está claro?   
- Sí   
- Ahora, váyanse, necesito descansar. 

Arnold se despertó sobresaltado. La luz del mediodía ingresaba con fuerza por su ventana, empañándole los ojos. Miró alrededor suyo. Estaba en su departamento. Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Helga, preocupado. Varios timbrados después, colgó. Por favor, Dios, que no haya muerto. Se levantó de la cama, corriendo haciasu clóset.

Cuando salió del edificio subió a un taxi. Era más del mediodía y el sol alumbraba con gran fuerza. Insistió en su teléfono, pero Helga nunca contestó. Llamó a Eugene, nervioso.

- ¿Aló?   
- Eugene, soy Arnold. ¿Está Gerald allí?   
- ¿Arnold? ¿dóndes estás?   
- En un taxi, voy para la redacción   
- ¡Gerald y tú son los hombres más buscados del mundo!   
- ¿Qué dices?   
- Curly se enteró de que hubo una balacera hoy en la madrugada y quería que ustedes dos estuvieran allí. Los hemos buscado por horas y nadie conocía su paradero. ¿Dónde has estado?   
- Es algo muy largo de explicar. ¿Saben porqué el tiroteo 

- Parece que dos bandas rivales se enfrentaron en una lujosa mansión, a las afueras de la ciudad. No nos han confirmado las identidades de los muertos pero los ocupantes de la casa han sido exterminados totalmente. Yo creo que el Gran Jefe está detrás de todo esto. Arnold, ¿estás allí?

- Sí... te escuchaba.   
- Dentro de unos minutos nos traerán la información completa. Sheena y Jhon están cubriendo la noticia.   
- Gracias, Eugene, dile a Curly que voy para allá.   
- Ok.   
Click. Arnold marcó el número de Gerald pero tampoco contestaba. Qué raro, pensó, nunca se perdería una noticia como ésta, a menos que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido. 

En cuanto llegó a la redacción, Curly vociferó su nombrecon todo el aire de sus pulmones. Eugene lo acompañó hasta la oficina. Al abrir la puerta vieron a Curly con varios papeles entre sus manos.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Arnold?   
- No lo sé   
- ¿Qué? ¿me estás tomando el pelo?   
- Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro   
- Pues bien, empieza a hablar   
- Ayer fui a contactar a mi informante, en el viejo edificio Rosse. Cuando estaba a punto de decirme quién es el Gran Jefe, le dispararon desde el edificio vecino   
- Espera un momento, ¿quién era tu informante?   
- Sid   
- Ahora entiendo porqué su cadáver estaba en ese edificio. Continúa 

- Bien, luego fui secuestrado por la banda rival del Gran Jefe. La líder tomó los papeles que me había dado Sid, y me dijo que ya sabía quién era él. Después me encerraron en una habitación nupcial. Traté de salir. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la puerta escuché los disparos entre ambos grupos. Lo último que recuerdo es el golpe que me dieron cuando un sujeto enorme entró. Es todo.

- Increíble, realmente increíble. De no ser por la información que me acaban de traer, creería que me estás tomando el pelo. Pero, ¿quién es era la líder que murió?   
- Era... Lila   
- ¿tu noviecita?   
- sí 

- En ese caso, no tendremos que esperar los resultados de la necropsia. ¿Sabes que toda su banda fue aniquilada? Los muertos está atiborrados en toda la casa. La mansión misma está en escombros.

- ¿Nadie ha sido identificado? 

- No, aún no. Tu información es vital para nosotros. Quiero que busques a tu incompetente compañero y me escriban una reseña de todo lo que sabes para mañana. Sheena y Jhon harán la de hoy. ¿Entendido?

- Lo haría de buena gana si me dices dónde está Gerald   
- supongo que durmiendo hasta tarde como siempre   
- Eugene, ¿sabes algo?   
- Ayer desapareció. Dijo que vendría hoy a buscarte. Creo que era algo importante.   
- Iré a buscarlo a su departamento   
- antes de que te vayas. ¿Pudiste averiguar quién es?   
- ¿quién?   
- El Gran Jefe, alcornoque   
- no, Lila se quedó con la maletita que contenía toda la información   
- ¡rayos! 

Arnold salió de la oficina junto a Eugene. Caminaron hasta un parque muy cerca de la redacción. Arnold se sentó en una de las bancas, pensativo.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas, amigo?   
- quiero que averigues si Helga Pataki está entre los muertos   
- ¿qué?   
- ella estuvo conmigo anoche. Lila también la capturó pero nos encerró en cuartos diferentes   
- dime, Arnold, ¿cómo escapaste?   
- ni yo mismo estoy seguro de eso. Alguien me knockeó, eso es lo único que recuerdo. Luego desperté en mi departamento, sin saber cómo   
- te creo. Haré lo que me pides.   
- Gracias, Eugene, eres un gran amigo   
En el edificio nadie sabía del paradero de su amigo. Preguntó al portero, mas éste no lo había visto desde el día anterior.   
- Lo vi llevando una maleta con sus cosas. Me dijo que tal vez era la última vez que lo vería. Pagó toda su deuda y canceló su contrato con la arrendataria.   
- ¿No te dijo porqué ni a dónde iba?   
- Sólo me dio las gracias y me regaló $ 20   
- ¿tienes la llave de su departamento?   
- Sí, creo que por aquí lo tengo   
El hombrecillo buscaba por los cajones llenos de llaves y cachivaches. Su cuarto era pequeño, como el que lo habitaba.   
- Aquí está   
- por favor, dámelo, necesito buscar algo muy importante   
- tómelo, yo le tengo mucha confianza 

Luego de buscar por dos horas encontró los recibos de unos pasajes. Tal como lo pensé, planeaba escaparse con Phoebe del Gran Jefe. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Pero, ahora, ¿dónde estará? Cogió los papeles y se marchó del edificio rumbo a Osiris, con un mal presentimiento en el corazón.

  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya nada más nos faltan unos cuantos para que se termine la historia, así que no coman ansias :P   
Aquí empezamos un concurso, ¿quién es el verdadero Gran Jefe? Sólo les adelanto que algunos más morirán, ¿quiénes serán? Nos estamos leyendo ;)   



	17. Jugando al gato y al ratón

**CAPÍTULO 17: JUGANDO AL GATO Y AL RATÓN**

_Que en sus brazos me sienta_

_una niña pequeña_

_sonría, me mienta y se trague mis penas_

_que sacuda mi cama como un animal_

_y que por las mañanas me dé un poco más_

_que me lleve a la feria y luego a bailar_

_le dejaré ser mis medias para que corra detrás_

_Alguien que cuide de mí_

_que quiera matarme_

_y se mate por mí_

_Cristina y los Subterráneos_

Abrió los ojos. Observó a su alrededor: todo seguía en orden. Se incorporó rápidamente y sintió un extraño dolor en la cabeza. No recordaba el modo en que había llegado, su primer pensamiento se enfocó en Arnold-cabeza-de-balón. Buscó a tientas su bolso y luego el celular, pero éste no tenía baterías. ¿Estará vivo?, pensó mientras lanzaba el móbil con furia. Dios, debe estar vivo, se repetía constantemente a la vez que paseaba desesperada alrededor de la habitación. De pronto, un golpe en la frente. ¿Y Phoebe? ¿dónde está Phoebe? Tal vez con el idiota de Geraldo, meditaba.

Cogió el teléfono de su cuarto y marcó el número de su amiga, pero nadie contestaba. Maldición, lo apagó para que nadie los moleste, pensaba furibunda. Colgó, atrapó su bolso, sus llaves y el celular casi desbaratado a la carrera, pues decidió buscarla en Osiris, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una pequeña nota que se había deslizado al suelo desde su mesita de noche. Intrigada, la abrió:

_Querida Helga:_

Sé que aún estás molesta por esto pero debes entender que es lo que más deseo. Adoro cantar nadie más que tú lo sabe, pero en Osiris sólo soy una prisionera. Por ello, he decidido irme con la persona que más amo en esta vida, me ha propuesto matrimonio y sé que podremos empezar juntos una nueva vida, lejos de aquí.

Sólo tú puedes comprenderme

Hasta pronto

_Phoebe_

Helga tiró la nota, molesta y sorprendida por lo que acababa de leer. ¿Phoebe huyendo por una estupidez? Corrió al teléfono y llamó a Osiris. Nadie supo decirle dónde estaba.   
- ¡Quiere ir más rápido! 

El taxista observaba a la rubia que refunfuñaba a través del espejo retrovisor. Minutos después llegaron a Osiris. Helga pagó sin dejar propina y se bajó raudamente. Encontró a Michelle sirviendo las copas al público que llegaba.

- ¡Michelle!   
- ¿Dónde estabas, Helga? Nos tenías preocupadas y...   
- ¿Dónde está Phoebe?   
- Aún no ha llegado, pero...   
- Dime la verdad o hablaré con el Gran Jefe para que te eche de aquí   
- pero ella no...   
- y no volverás a trabajar nunca más   
- yo... está bien... pero no hables con el boss, ok?   
- ok   
- ella estuvo aquí anoche   
- ya lo sé   
- y vino ese moreno, Gerald, y se fueron juntos. Creo que cargaba una maleta pequeña. Ella se había despedido de mí como si fuera para siempre, como si no la volvería a ver otra vez   
- ¡Maldición! ¿a dónde se fue?   
- No lo sé, no me lo dijo... te lo juro, Helga 

Helga le arrojó una mirada asesina. Tomó una de las copas y se encaminó al estacionamiento a recoger su Toyota negro. Al país de los necios, allá se ha ido, pensaba, si al menos pudiera hablar con ella.

Arnold arrivaba Osiris mientras Helga subía a su Toyota, de modo que cuando él entraba al estacionamiento la vio salir. Sin dudarlo viró para seguirla ansiosamente. Es ella, estoy seguro de que es ella, se decía en voz alta, ¡Dios es ella!

El Toyota negro anduvo por varias calles y avenidas. Dio un par de vueltas y se detuvo frente a un elegante edificio. Helga cogió las llaves del auto y bajó con cautela. Cerró la portezuela con fuerza, miró su reloj y penetró en el edificio.

Arnold se detuvo muy cerca del Toyota negro, ansioso e intrigado por la actitud de la rubia. Ingresó al edificio en el momento en que Helga abría una puerta. Detrás de la puerta había un corredor. Arnold siguió tras ella hasta llegar a un sótano. Bajó las escaleras y vio a la rubia entrar a una gran habitación. Hizo lo mismo, con cautela. El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro. De pronto, las luces se encendieron.

  
¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿sí? ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :)   



	18. La curiosidad mató al gato

**CAPÍTULO 18: LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO**

_Hubiera querido tenerla desnuda en los brazos, amarla de tal manera que todo quedara claro, todo quedara dicho para siempre entre nosotros, y que de esa interminable noche de amor, nosotros, que ya conocíamos tantas, naciera la primera alborada de la vida._

_Orientación de los gatos._

_Julio Cortázar_

- Bienvenido, Arnold

- ¿Helga?

- A Dios gracias que estás bien. Me tenías preocupada.

- También yo, temí que hubieras muerto. Llamé como un loco a tu celular y no contestabas

- el maldito se quedó sin baterías.

Helga sonrió con las últimas palabras provocando gran alivio en el corazón de Arnold.

- Vámonos de aquí, este lugar no me gusta.

Avanzó hacia ella y tomó su mano. Anduvo un paso mas ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber quién es el Gran Jefe?

- Claro que sí, pero éste no es el momento. Tengo un extraño presentimiento desde que Gerald desapareció

- Phoebe me dejó un recado. Fugaron juntos, Arnold, nos abandonaron

- quiero creer eso, Helga, pero no lo hicieron. Nunca salieron de la ciudad

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Llamé a la aerolínea y me respondieron que no llegaron a su vuelo. En las empresas de transporte terrestre tampoco figuran sus nombres

- Dios, ¿en dónde estarán entonces?

- Creo que el Gran Jefe los tiene, estoy seguro

- ¿y aún no quieres saber quién es?

- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- Arnold, tú me amas, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, con todo el corazón

- bésame

Sus labios evitaron separarse por varios minutos. Las manos de Helga recorrían suavemente el cuerpo de Arnold, excitándolo. Botón a botón le desembarazaba de su camisa, conduciéndolo a un lecho provisional. Arnold le abría la blusa, cada vez más decidido. Hicieron el amor con tanta pasión, que más allá de representar a dos seres amándose eran dos gigantes luchando.

Horas después, Helga se levantó de la cama aún desnuda. A su lado se hallaba su adorado Cabeza de balón, durmiendo despreocupadamente. Se vistió despacio, sin dejar de observarlo. Luego lo cubrió con una sábana y se marchó.

Cuando Arnold despertó no encontró a Helga. Asustado, se vistió raudo. Al abrir la puerta tropezó con Stinky y su arma apuntándole.

- Tranquilo, Arnold. Te llevaré ante el Gran Jefe

- ¿dónde está Helga?

- pronto lo sabrás, no te preocupes

Caminaron en línea recta hasta que llegaron a una habitación semioscura. Un gran telón negro impedía revelar la identidad del hablante. Stinky lo empujó hasta el centro del cuarto en donde Harold también lo apuntaba.

- Déjenlo allí. Ahora, márchense, ya los llamaré en cuanto los necesite

- como diga, Gran Jefe

Ambos matones guardaron sus armas sin dejar de observar a Arnold. Cuando salieron, él notó cierto brillo en sus ojos que no comprendió.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- El Gran Jefe, ¿no los has escuchado?

- Tu voz, yo la he escuchado antes

- porque yo te había ayudado en el pasado, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- no puede ser

- veo que recordaste. Pues sí mi querido Arnold, en ese tiempo era VOZ RONCA, hoy soy el GRAN JEFE

- ¡Helga!

El telón se descorrió: HELGA PATAKI cogía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

- No lo creo

- recuerda lo que te dije: Olga nunca hubiese tenido el suficiente carácter para dirigir una organización como ésta

- tú... el Gran Jefe

- nadie más que yo

- no... no es posible

Helga se acercó al rubio, quien no salía de su sorpresa. Lo besó amorosamente en los labios. Arnold la alejó, molesto.

- Tú... la asesinaste, ¡los asesinaste!

Una mueca de enojo culebreó en los labios de la rubia. El humo de su cigarro dejaba un gracioso sendero en el aire.

- Si te refieres a Lila, era inevitable

- pero... ¿y Sid? ¿y Erick?

- Sabían quién soy y pusieron en peligro todo lo que he construído. No podía permitir que lo hicieran

- ¿asesinarlo? ¿la muerte fue una opción? ¿y el padre de Lila?

- Ese hijo de puta traicionó a mi padre y le dio el tiro de gracia

- me... me usaste de carnada

- Perdóname, pero era mi obligación destruir a la banda de Lila. Ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo conmigo

- No... no lo creo... no puedo entenderlo

- no es cuestión de que lo entiendas, Arnold, sino de que lo aceptes

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Te amo Arnold y quisiera compartir todo lo mío contigo

- ¿quieres que sea parte de todo esto?

Helga lo observó. La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

- ¿Crees que es poco?

- Creo que no me gusta, creo que detesto la mafia, las extorsiones y sobre todo los asesinatos

- vaya, al fin afloró tu lado moral. Claro, asesinatos, corrupción, ése es mi mundo, Arnold, si me amas también debes aceptarme tal como soy

- no puedo, Helga, no puedo

- entonces, vete de aquí, rápido, rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión

- ¿me liquidarás?

- Sólo lárgate

Arnold salió. Nadie lo detuvo. Helga lanzó su cigarro, furiosa, y luego todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor. Arnold abordó un taxi, evitando mirar hacia atrás. El auto amarillo se deslizó suavemente por la avenida.

Harold abrió la puera de la celda. Gritó su nombre y lo empujó hacia afuera. La luz lo encegueció. Subieron los escalones de madera y caminaron por un largo pasillo. El humo de un cigarrillo recién encendido los recibió al abrir la enorme puerta marrón.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Gerald?

- ¿Dónde está Phoebe?

- En su departamento, por supuesto. Pero no es momento de hacerme preguntas, te tengo una propuesta que te va a interesar mucho

- qué quieres

- vaya modales, Gerald, ¿tu mamá no te educó como debía?

- Ve al grano, Helga

- ¿quieres casarte, con Phoebe y llevar una vida pacífica, sin lujos claro, pero repleta de amor?

- a cambio de qué

- de un pequeño favor. Ahora no eres el único que conoce mi identidad. Hace poco, Arnold y yo la pasamos muy bien en uno de los cuartos de este edificio

- ¿Arnold? ¿dónde está?

- Se marchó. No quiso ser mi eterno compañero y se fue

- ja, ja, ja, aún debe amar a Lila

- espero que al menos le rece de vez en cuando en su nicho

- ¿la mataste?

- No vinimos a hablar de la bastarda sino del favor que me harás a cambio de tu libertad, y la de Phoebe por supuesto

- ¿qué debo hacer?

- Liquidar a Arnold

_Éste es mi regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero no se crean que ya todo terminó, todavía nos queda un capítulo más. ¿Morirá Arnold? ¿Quién lo asesinará?_

_Esto se pone candente así que no se lo pierdan :) Nos vemos pronto, mismo canal misma hora :P_


	19. ¿Quién liquidó al gato?

**CAPÍTULO 19: ¿QUIÉN LIQUIDÓ AL GATO?**

que te condene dios

que yo no puedo

arráncame la vida

con todo lo que tengo

y que te condene dios

mi sufrimiento

arráncame la vida

con todo lo que siento

y que te condene dios

que yo te quiero

que te condene dios

que yo te espero

_Donde ya no te tengo_

  


_Rossana_

  


La calle era angosta. El sol brillaba en el cielo contemplando la rutina esclavizante de los mortales. Gerald caminaba ansioso con las palabras de Helga en su mente.

- Debes asesinarlo si quieres largarte con Phoebe   
- ¿estás loca?   
- si no lo haces Phoebe será la que tenga una lápida encima   
- ¿le harías eso a tu mejor amiga?   
- en mi trabajo no existen los amigos. Son capaces de traicionarte en cualquier momento. ¡Harold!   
- ¿sí, jefa?   
- Llévatelo. Vigílalo constantemente, hasta que cumpla con su misión. Luego lo traes, sin hacerle daño.   
- Como usted ordene. 

Caminaba a través de las personas que iban en dirección contraria. Harold lo vigilaba, escondido en algún lugar. Marcó el número de su amigo, sin éxito. En su departamento, allí debe estar, pensó.

Arnold bebía su segunda copa de wisky. Un profundo sentimiento de frustración lo embargaba. Helga es el Gran Jefe. Estas temibles palabras lo martirizaban, hiriéndolo profundamente. La amo, pero no así, pensó. Llenaba su copa por tercera vez cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

- Ya voy, un momento 

Phoebe había escapado de su encierro. A través de un pasaje secreto se escabulló para llegar a la habitación del Gran Jefe. Estaba a punto de abrir una puerta disimulada cuando escuchó la conversación entre Helga y Gerald. Esperó a que Harold se llevara al moreno y que Helga se marchara al tocador para salir sin ser vista. Cautelosamente llegó hasta el estacionamiento, en donde halló un convertible rojo que tomó prestado sin el consentimiento de su dueño. Por fin seré libre, yo sé que Helga cumplirá con su promesa, ella cumplirá, pensaba mientras acariciaba una pequeña pistola que había hallado en la guantera.

Arnold abrió la puerta, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Alguien del otro lado le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú? ¿en dónde te habías metido? 

La bala fue directo al corazón. Arnold cayó pesadamente al suelo. Su copa se hizo añicos. Alguien guardó el arma y cerró la puerta.

Gerald iba en el taxi, asustado. Ya no me sigue, ya no me sigue, pensó. El Gran Jefe lo aguardaba en el edificio. Debo sacarla de allí, aunque me cueste la vida, meditaba mientras golpeaba su mano con la otra en forma de puño.

Al abrir la gran puerta marrón vio a Phoebe, sollozando con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Helga cogía un extraño sobre y acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

- ¡Sueltala!, ¿qué le has hecho?   
- Nada 

Phoebe aceptó el pañuelo que su amiga le ofrecía. Se limpió las lágrimas mientras intentaba hablar.

- Tú... mentiroso... me engañaste   
- ¿de qué hablas?   
- ¡Te acostaste con otras mientras me decías que me amabas!   
- No es verdad 

Helga los observaba, sonriente. Abrió el sobre y sacó algunas fotografías en donde el moreno se encontraba en posiciones comprometedoras con varias amantes. Gerald le dio un manotazo y todas cayeron al suelo.

- Eso no es cierto.   
- ¿y las fotografías?   
- todo es una trampa, ¿no lo entiendes?   
- sólo que eres un hijo de perra... 

No pudo más y salió corriendo de la habitación. Gerald miraba con furia a Helga, quien no dejaba de fumar. Cuando ella le dio la espalda, él sacó el arma que horas antes la rubia le había entregado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Gerald?   
- Le haré un favor al mundo, lo libraré de tu maldita presencia   
- bello discurso, realmente hermoso 

¡Pum! El cuerpo cayó lentamente. Los ojos desorbitados aún la observaban. Helga volteó, fumando su caro cigarro, esperando a que el humo se dispersara.

- Princess. Me tienes muy sorprendida.   
- No iba a permitir que te hiciera daño.   
- ¿Y eso por qué?   
- Ambas conocemos el motivo de sobra, ¿verdad? 

Rhonda se acercó a la rubia. Le cogió la barbilla y la besó apasionadamente. Harold abrió la puerta, alarmado por el disparo. Al verlas, no pudo reprimir su asombro.

- Mi querido Harold, has el favor de dejarnos solas   
- me mentiste, todo este tiempo me mentiste!!!   
- Ay no!!! ya basta de idioteces, estoy harta. Todo el santo día con lo mismo.   
- Dijiste que me la darías, tú sabes que la amo   
- ¿sabes, Rhonda? es este tipo de cosas lo que me estresa. 

¡Pum! ¡Pum! Habían dos cuerpos en el suelo. Helga abrazó a Rhonda, besándole cariñosamente el cuello. Princess la tumbó al suelo, alzándole la falda, excitada. La rubia le abrió la cremallera del vestido, lentamente.

- No me dejes, Helga, nunca más   
- Claro que no.   
  


_Todavía quedan restos de humedad_

_sus olores llenan ya mi soledad_

_en la cama su silueta_

_se dibuja cual promesa_

_de llenar el breve espacio_

_en que no está_

_Todavía yo no sé si volverá_

_nadie sabe al día siguiente lo que hará_

_rompe todos mis esquemas_

_no confiesa ni una pena_

_no me pide nada a cambio_

_de lo que da_

_suele ser violenta y tierna_

_no habla de uniones eternas_

_mas se entrega cual si hubiera_

_sólo un día para amar_

_no comparte una reunión_

_mas le gusta la canción_

_que comprometa su pensar_

_Todavía no pregunté: ¿te quedarás?_

_temo mucho la respuesta de un "jamás"_

_la prefiero compartida_

_antes que vaciar mi vida_

_no es perfecta_

_mas se acerca_

_a lo que yo_

_simplemente soñé._

_**El breve espacio en que no está**_

_**Pablo Milanés**_

  
¿Qué tal? Para mis créditos finales: Este capítulo fue en parte mío y en parte de mi hermana (para quienes quieran culpar a alguien de la muerte de Arnold, fue idea de mi querida hermana ;)   
Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron rewiews: Yashi, gracias a tu apoyo, de verdad, tú me animaste a seguir publicando; Number 6, también he pensado que la ausencia de Arnold desbalanceó un poco la vida de Helga, gracias por los rewiews; Natty, espero que este capítulo no te haya arrancado los gritos que contuviste en el capítulo anterior, gracias; Arlet, gracias por todo también; en fin, gracias a todos los demás, disculpen si no los menciono a todos (también muchas gracias a ti Will, aunque sé que me odias por asesinar a Lila, pero, aquí en confianza, ¿su muerte no es casi heroica?)   
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!   



End file.
